As The Thunder Rolls
by Swiftchanted
Summary: Summer wasn't what the band of Lemonade Mouth figured it would be. Instead of the figured relaxation with beaches, pools, and sun in the equation, it turned out to be gut wrenching with drama, danger, and thunder. Starlie, Wenlivia, Scohini.
1. As the Thunder Rolls

**So…wow. I got some amazing feedback from "Baby Please Don't Go' and all of you wanted more! You guys were all like, "I'm so sad that this is an oneshot, it's so cute! I loved it!" And it touched me so much! You guys have no idea. So…here is my first non-oneshot Lemonade Mouth fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, they mean the world to me. Love you!**

* * *

><p>"Shut up Stella!" The calm June night was interrupted with the yells of Charlie Delgado. His face was Olivia-red, and he was drenched with the rain that was still steadily falling.<p>

"Um, excuse me?" Stella scoffed, in total shock. No one told Stella Yamada to shut up. Teachers didn't, security didn't, talk show hosts didn't, adults didn't, and Charlie didn't. Especially Charlie. Charlie put on such a sweet little innocent boy act, but Stella saw his true colors. He was almost exactly like her; living in a shadow and wanting to be heard. But now, Stella was stunned, not to mention soaking wet. Her hair was plastered to her bare shoulders.

Charlie whipped around. "You heard me the first time Stella, I said shut up! I'm through here." Storming off, Stella ran and grabbed Charlie's shirt collar and spun him around.

"What are you saying?" Stella whispered. Her sundress was stuck to her skin, and her ballet flats were starting to rub blisters on her feet from being wet. Her slightly longer hair was now soaked.

"I'm saying that I'm through! Okay? Goodbye Stella." Charlie growled as he stormed off. Stella wanted to call out to Charlie, but her voice was hitched in her throat. Tears began to flow freely down her face and she sat down on a bench and began to sob as a crack of thunder rolled by.

**. . . . . . **

"STELLA!"

"What are you doing out here?"

Stella sat up, her back killing her for some reason. She rubbed her eyes to see Mo and Olivia with worry colored all over their faces. "What do you mean?" she mumbled.

"We walked up and you were crashed out on the bench! Did you fall asleep here last night?" Mo asked, sitting down beside Stella. Olivia sat on the other side of Stella and was rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I guess so." Stella yawned. She slouched down and put her chin in her hands.

"What's wrong Stell?" Olivia asked quietly, rubbing Stella's damp back. "Stella, you are soaking wet."

Stella glared at Olivia. "Good observation Sherlock," she drawled as she ran her fingers through her hair. "And…I don't know. Last night me and Charlie had a fight and…oh, God, what am I gonna do?"

Mo and Olivia exchanged worried looks over Stella. Stella's voice had begun to crack and get pitchy, and that was always a sign that she was going to cry.

"Stella, it's just Charlie, he's probably blown it over by now." Olivia soothed, and Stella sat up, wiping her eyes.

"But he broke his fingers over Mo! Charlie doesn't blow things over, Olivia."

"Alright, let's calm down. Come on Stella, we're taking you back home so we can blow dry you until you're hotter than the sun." Mo and Olivia both stood up and offered their hands to Stella. Stella took it and pulled herself off the bench smiling.

"That's not possible, Mohini dear. I'm already hotter than the sun as it is." Stella smirked, and Olivia and Mo busted out laughing.

_The whole walk home, I smiled even though I was crying on the inside. All I could think about was Charlie. The way Charlie grabbed my shoulder while I was playing during Rising Star. The way he pulled me closer to him while the crowd sang to us. The pre-show hug he had given me before we performed at Maddie Square as he called it. The way he held my hand and let me cuddle up to him when our plane experienced turbulence on the way home. The way his lips felt on mine, and how it felt like kilowatts of electricity coursing through my veins. The smile he had on his face and the way he held me close when we laid in his bed and watched comedy movies all night. Oh God, I think I was in love._

Mo pushed Stella down into a chair and spun her around to face the mirror. As Mo ran her fingers through Stella's hair from behind, Stella frowned.

"_What_ are you doing?" Stella asked, a little bit scared to know Mo's answer.

"Alright Stella, we're gonna throw something sexy on you, do your hair and makeup and then show you off and show Char-"

Stella covered her ears. "Don't say that name around me."

Mo rolled her eyes. "Okay, we'll show that guy what he's missing out on. Olivia, go raid Stella's closet and find the cutest, hottest, and sexiest things that Stell here owns." Stella closed her eyes in fear.

"This sounds more like torture to me."

"Just sit back and relax, Stella, let Mo-Mo and Liv-Liv take care of everything."

Stella turned around in the chair and pointed her finger at Mo. "Never. Use those nicknames around me. Again." Mo mock-saluted and pushed on Stella's shoulders to get her to sit down and face forward.

"I regret being friends with you people." Stella groaned as Mo grabbed a tube of lip gloss and wiggled her eyebrows.

A couple of minutes later, Olivia walked in with a handful of clothes and dumped them on the bed. "Alright, these are Stella's hottest outfits. And I hate to say it, but Stella's actually got a lot of cute clothes! Why don't you wear them at school?"

Stella grimaced. "Because, Olivia dear, I don't wanna be known as the Lemonade Mouth whore."

Mo stifled a laugh. "So what, do you like wear them around town hoping that you'll run into Charlie?" Olivia started to laugh, and Stella went red. Mo's mouth dropped open, and she lightly hit Stella's shoulder with a towel that she had in her hand. "You do!"

"He…um…likes it when I wear…tight fitted clothing." Stella mumbled, and Mo and Olivia's mouths were gaped open as they chuckled.

"Wow Stell. I never saw that coming from you!" Olivia gasped. She then turned to the bed and contemplated for a moment, and then she turned around with two outfits. In one hand was a black cocktail dress, similar to the one that Olivia herself had worn at the Madison Square Garden performance. In the other hand were a strapless zebra tank top and a pair of Abercrombie booty shorts. Mo whistled and Stella blushed.

"Stella! I had no idea that you were capable of owning that scandalous of clothing!" Mo fake-gasped and Stella hit her with the towel.

"Pick an outfit and get to work, I'm sick of hearing you people criticize me." Stella rolled her eyes and faced the mirror. Olivia looked at Mo and pointed out at an outfit, and Mo nodded. "Okay, please stop exchanging secret looks and just tell me."

Mo smiled. "Alright, Stella, which is your sexiest outfit?" Stella pointed to the tank top and the shorts, and Olivia blushed. She was so innocent that it wasn't even funny. You said the word sexy, Olivia's face went red. Mo frowned. "I don't think so. Throw her in that dress Liv."

Olivia stood Stella up and closed her eyes as Stella stripped down to only her underwear. Olivia blindly slipped the dress over Stella's head and once it was on, Olivia opened her eyes and blushed. Mo whistled.

"My God Stella, how tight is that dress?" Stella's face continued to grow red. She went and looked in her full body mirror. The dress ended almost about her fingertips when they hung down by her sides, and the dress showed off all her curves nicely.

Stella spun around in a circle, and then walked back over to the chair, where Mo was holding a straightener. She snapped it together and Stella groaned. "I hate you people."

Mo grabbed a strand of Stella's hair and began to straighten it. "You'll love me once you get back together with Charlie."

Stella sighed. "What if I'm glad me and Charlie are over?" she mumbled. Mo was humming 'Turn Up The Music' and Olivia frowned.

"You know you're not over him, Stella! I can see it in your eyes. And you know that Charlie's not over you. He'll probably fall more in love once he sees you in this dress."

"That's not all he'll be thinking once he sees her in that dress," Mo smirked and Stella elbowed her. "Hey, you cause me to drop this straightener, it'll land on your shoulder, not mine."

Stella slouched down and sat quietly, tapping her leg as Mo began to fix her hair with Sebastian taffy wax. "Olivia, get over here and start doing her makeup! You were the one who was best friends with the makeup artist."

Olivia grabbed the makeup trunk out from underneath the vanity, and dropped it on the table. Stella winced and sighed. "Man…I hate you guys." Olivia unlocked the lock and opened it, folding out the two wings. She picked up one of the sponges and began to spread base all over Stella's face Stella spat a few times because she claimed it 'got in her mouth.'

A few moments later, Mo finished and she backed away while Olivia began applying the finishing touches. Mo just began nodding, and whipped out her phone. Stella was not enjoying the makeup process. "I feel like a clown," she moaned.

Olivia backed up and slammed the tube of lipstick down. "You don't look like one."

Stella got up and turned around to face the two of them. Mo gasped in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Stella Yamada?" she chuckled. Stella frowned.

"Not funny, Mo." Mo bent down under Stella's bed, and pulled out a pair of black Stilettos. She gave Stella an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Hey…those were for a wedding." Stella blushed as she looked at her feet.

"What wedding, the stripper wedding?" Olivia snorted. Stella was stunned; Olivia never made comments like this. She really was pushing the envelope today.

"Never mind."

"Aha! You were lying. So what boyfriend did you wear these for?" Olivia jumped as Mo held them out for her.

"Put em on Stell. And what boyfriend did she wear these for Olivia, the question we should be asking is if she still has her V-Card!" Stella scowled at the two of them as she fixed the Stilettos, and stood up. She was now a good few inches taller than Olivia and Mo now.

"I'm taller than you two now, so you best quit with the smartass comments." Mo and Olivia sat down on the bed stifling laughs, trying to pretend as though they were scared of Stella. "And for the record, I am still a virgin."

"Not after tonight you won't be." Mo muttered her breath. Olivia laughed as her mouth gaped open, and Stella grabbed the nearest thing (which to Mo's luck was a tube of lipstick) and threw it at Mo.

"Be lucky that wasn't the straightener. Otherwise your face would have gotten scorched." Stella said smugly, and sat down in the chair in front of the vanity.

"So tell us the game plan, Mo." Olivia urged; being a peace keeper she didn't want a fight breaking out. Mo gleamed, and cleared her throat.

"Alright, well I just texted Scott and told him to take Charlie downtown where they're having that festival. Charlie doesn't know that we're gonna be there."

"I don't like where this is going…"

"Just shut up for about thirty seconds and listen. Anyways, so we plan on shoving you two right in front of you, and Scott said he was gonna pay the DJ twenty bucks to play a slow song at exactly the right moment…and Charlie will be forced to dance with you. But after you two make up…no grinding." Mo noted. Stella gave her an 'I-hate-you' look.

"Yeah Mo, and what happens when me and Charlie don't make up?" Stella asked, trying to crack Mo down.

Mo smiled. "We go to Plan B."

"Not Plan B."

"Yes. Plan B."

"Alright, since you people think your plan is foolproof I'll go through with it. But if one thing goes wrong…"

"Aww, little Stella wants her boyfriend back!" Mo cooed.

"Shut up Mo." Stella growled.

Mo's phone began to vibrate, and the girls huddled around the phone.

**From: Scott**

**Charlie agreed; he's really depressed though. This plan better work or he's gonna be super upset. Love ya.**

**-Scott**

Stella rolled her eyes. "See, I told you, he's missing you!" Mo cried. Olivia just smiled, and Stella flopped back on the bed. Mo grabbed her arm and sat her up. "No lying down, I put too much time and effort into you."

Stella chuckled. She wasn't ready for that evening.

**. . . . . .**

Stella walked out into the middle of the street, listening to the beat of the drum that was so loud you could hear it about three blocks away. She was nervous; she had never worn these kinds of clothes in front of crowds of people. She only wore them in front of Charlie because she trusted him.

_Charlie smiled as he rolled off the bed. He walked over to Stella's closet door as she hid her face in a pillow. "No, don't go in there." Stella mumbled. Charlie chuckled as he flung open the doors. The second the clothes inside were revealed, his mouth dropped wide open._

_Stella sighed. "That's my…club closet. All the clothes you people will never see on me live in that closet." Charlie turned around._

"_You wanna put something on?" was all he could manage out._

"_Charlie, do you not listen? No!" _

"_Please," he asked as he sat down beside her, taking her hand. "You know that no matter what you put on, you're still my Stella."_

"_Exactly! That's why I shouldn't have to put these clothes on." Stella nodded as she laid her head in Charlie's lap._

"_I'll make you a deal Yamada. If you wear one of these outfits on our next date, then I'll kiss you."_

"_Well you kiss me anyways, what's the deal?"_

"_I'm officially stopping kissing you until you agree."_

"_Fine fine fine."_

Ever since that night, Charlie had bribed her, and eventually she just fell into a routine of wearing those sorts of clothes around him because he got to where he didn't care. And she had learned to be comfortable around him in those sorts of clothes.

As she rounded the corner, she saw all the people that were crowded into the parking lot of Dante's, where the party was being held. She took a deep breath and walked forward. _Time to ruin my life._

Walking through the crowd of people, she smiled as they all complimented her outfit. But she didn't have time to make small talk; she had to find Mo and Olivia. She spotted a curled blonde ponytail and smiled weakly. Her heart was racing, and she felt queasy. She didn't know what to do, and she leaned up on the blonde's shoulders. "Olivia," she mumbled.

Olivia turned around and smiled. She was wearing a red dress and some knee high boots. Mo hugged Stella and squealed. "Look at you, you didn't change! I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just get this show on the road."

"Scott's up there bribing the DJ right now. Oh look, there's Charlie!" Mo grinned. Stella rolled her eyes, and brushed her hair back with her fingers. Olivia sauntered off and grabbed Charlie's arm, dragging him to come with her.

"Stella, Charlie, Charlie, Stella." Olivia nodded and walked away.

"I have nothing to say to you." Stella rolled her eyes. But Charlie's mouth was wide open. He was clearly interested in what Stella was wearing, because he didn't seem to be breathing.

"You've…uh…never worn this dress before…"

"What's the point?"

The DJ interrupted the awkward silence between the two. "Alright, now for a special request. Grab that special lady in front of you and hold her close because you might miss your chance after tonight!" The song, "Wouldn't Change a Thing" came on, and Charlie held his hand out to Stella.

"Can we just talk?"

Stella sighed. "I don't wanna talk. I just want…I just want one dance."

_It's like  
>He doesn't hear a word I say<br>His mind is somewhere far away  
>And I don't know how to get there<em>

_It's like all he wants is to chill out  
>Makes me wanna pull all my hair out<br>Like he doesn't even care_

_You [me] we're face to face  
>but we don't see eye to eye<em>

_Like fire and rain  
>You can drive me insane<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>We're like different stars  
>You're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing_

Stella had her arms around Charlie's neck, and his hands were around her waist. Her eyes were closed, and his fingers were enveloped in her hair.

"Stella…" She looked up at him, her eyes wide. His eyes flashed, and suddenly the Barbie doll Stella was gone. Instead, the sloppy haired, no makeup, sweatpants wearing Stella was dancing with him. He sighed, and suddenly the Barbie returned.

"Charlie, I-"

Charlie's lips crashed onto hers, and a tear blinked out of Stella's closed eyes. She debated on whether to kiss him back or not, and for a moment, her lips worked rhythmically with his. She had missed him, even though it hadn't even been a day. Charlie was like her missing puzzle piece, and she couldn't turn down what he had to offer.

But then she thought about the way that their fight had gone. There was so much friction…and it had almost broken Stella into a hundred tiny pieces. Olivia, Mo, Wen, and Scott had walked up beside them, admiring their passion, and Stella knew she was about to regret what she was going to do. She hastily pulled away, tears rolling down her face. She bent down and slung off her heels, dropping them at Olivia's feet. And with that she turned and ran off into the night.

"Stella, wait!" Charlie called out, looking at his friends. They shrugged, and he sighed. He began to run off after the most confusing thing in his life-Stella Yamada.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh la la…cliffy. I know you people just love me. Expect more soon! Review please. Remember…be heard, be strong, and be proud! Love, Emily. <strong>


	2. Plan B

**Aloha friends and reviewers! So I got…AMAZING feedback on the first chapter of this! I'm so happy that you guys liked the first chapter! And all of the snarky side comments that the characters make? That's stuff I'd say in real life. Anyways, so here's the second chapter! Expect a little Wenlivia and a whole heck of a lot of Starlie! Be sure to tune into my YouTube for my new Lemonade Mouth movie 'The Good, The Bad, & The Band' sometime this week. And I'll be at the beach this week, so don't expect mega mega updates, but do expect me to post some stuff here and there when I have spare time! I love the beach and I go once a year…so I wanna enjoy it. Haha. Anyways, enjoy! xoxo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Charlie! Char-CHARLIE, SLOW DOWN!" Mo panted as she struggled to keep up with the sprinting Charlie. Olivia followed behind her, catching up with Charlie easier than Mo was. Charlie whirled around.<p>

"Go back to the party, I can handle this myself."

Mo shook her head. "Quit lying Charlie! You can't handle it by yourself; the whole band can't handle Stella just yet! She's too big of an-"

"Issue? Yeah, whatever Mo. I'm fighting for her."

"Aww." Olivia cooed, and then her face dropped. "What exactly happened between you two, Charlie?"

Charlie glared at the two of them. "What happened is none of your business." Olivia scoffed and Mo flipped Charlie the bird.

"We just want to help you two! You don't think yours and Stella's depression affects us too? We have to practically live with her, and sooner or later the inner teenage girl is gonna break out of her and she's gonna become a monster!" Mo screeched.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Stella." Charlie turned around and then ran off down the dark street.

Mo sighed and looked at Olivia who was eyeing Charlie. "Time for Plan B?"

"It's way past time, Mohini."

**. . . . . .**

Stella sat down on the curb, weeping. She felt like such an idiot for falling back into Charlie's arms. After what he had done to her, she couldn't take him back.

"_Charlie…who is Alyssa?" Stella asked confusedly. A picture of this Alyssa popped up on Charlie's phone, and she was a blonde who had piercing blue eyes. Stella could feel her face heat up; this couldn't be happening. Charlie wasn't cheating on her, there was no way. He was too good of a boyfriend to cheat. Charlie walked back to where she was standing, and took a look at the phone._

"_Alyssa? She's no one."_

"_Well, she's obviously someone; otherwise she wouldn't be calling you." Stella smiled. She was just being crazy; it was probably just his cousin or something._

"_Alyssa is just a friend Stella."_

_Stella nodded as they continued walking down the sidewalk. Her phone vibrated and she reached it to read the text message. _

_**Back off now, or we'll have a problem.**_

_**-Delgado's Girl**_

"_Okay Charlie, who the hell is 'Delgado's Girl?' And don't you dare beat around the bush with me!" Stella cried. A few raindrops began to fall down from the sky, and Charlie sighed._

"_Fine, Alyssa is this girl that's been talking to me-"_

"_And thinks that she's your girlfriend? What the hell Charlie! I thought that you weren't gonna play around with some fucking Barbie doll! I thought that YOU were gonna be faithful."_

"_Stella, please!"_

"_NO CHARLIE! I'M NOT LISTENING TO THIS ANYMORE!"_

_"Shut up Stella!" The calm June night was interrupted with the yells of Charlie Delgado. His face was Olivia-red, and he was drenched with the rain that was still steadily falling._

_"Um, excuse me?" Stella scoffed, in total shock. No one told Stella Yamada to shut up. Teachers didn't, security didn't, talk show hosts didn't, adults didn't, and Charlie didn't. Especially Charlie. Charlie put on such a sweet little innocent boy act, but Stella saw his true colors. He was almost exactly like her; living in a shadow and wanting to be heard. But now, Stella was stunned, not to mention soaking wet. Her hair was plastered to her bare shoulders._

_Charlie whipped around. "You heard me the first time Stella, I said shut up! I'm through here." Storming off, Stella ran and grabbed Charlie's shirt collar and spun him around._

_"What are you saying?" Stella whispered. Her sundress was stuck to her skin, and her ballet flats were starting to rub blisters on her feet from being wet. Her slightly longer hair was now soaked._

_"I'm saying that I'm through! Okay? Goodbye Stella." Charlie growled as he stormed off. Stella wanted to call out to Charlie, but her voice was hitched in her throat. Tears began to flow freely down her face and she sat down on a bench and began to sob as a crack of thunder rolled by._

He was a lying, cheating, scumbag and she didn't want him back. But who was she kidding? Charlie was her first real boyfriend. He was the first guy aside from her family members to tell her that he loved her and meant it. But did he mean it? He had obviously known this Alyssa character for a good while. How long had they been talking? How much effort did it take Charlie to hide Bitch-lyssa from her?

Stella looked up at the pitch black sky and screamed. _Damnit, now Charlie will know exactly where I am._ She could hear footsteps down the road, and she rolled her eyes. She might as well face Charlie now than later.

"Stella! Stella, are you over here?"

Stella stood up bravely and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I am."

Charlie came into sight and exhaled. "Oh my god, do you have any idea how worried I was? I didn't know if you had been kidnapped or gotten killed, and I ran three miles just to find you."

"Three miles?" Stella mumbled as she looked down. Charlie nodded.

"Stell…Alyssa is no one you should worry about, okay? I don't like her. I like you. And you only."

"Tell THAT to Delgado's girl, or whatever she calls herself." Stella rolled her eyes. Charlie grabbed her arm, and tilted her chin up to where she was looking directly at Charlie.

"Delgado's Girl is standing right in front of me." Charlie muttered, and Stella felt herself leaning in towards Charlie. But then she stopped herself. She was not melting back into Charlie's hands; she was going to make him beg for it.

"Sorry Charlie." Stella sighed, as she turned around and started walking down the street.

"BUT STELL-"

Stella spun around. "Don't Charlie."

Charlie watched as she walked out of sight, and he sat down on the curb. He noticed something on the ground, and he picked it up. It was a diamond heart necklace, and he remembered exactly when he had given this to her. He began toying with the necklace, and then slid it around his neck, as a reminder of what he was fighting for.

**. . . . . .**

The next few days were extremely awkward at Dante's for the band's usual lunch meetings. Every time Charlie and Stella exchanged glances, Stella would immediately change the subject, and Charlie would slosh his lemonade everywhere. Mo and Olivia and Wen all would look at each other and Wen would break the silence by humming a different song each time.

Finally, after Wen had hummed all four of the Britney Spears albums, the entire first Lady Gaga album, and the first three volumes of Glee, Olivia stood up.

"This is RIDICULOUS." Mo nodded, and Stella glared.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not that, you and Charlie! Just because you two had a small falling out doesn't mean that you two have to act like you're strangers!"

"You don't understand, Olivia, Charlie is a stranger!" Stella screeched, and Mo and Wen continued eating pizza, watching the show.

"Well then tell me, when did Charlie Delgado become a stranger to all of us?" Olivia asked, folding her arms.

"Ever since this douche bag over here was cheating on me with some bottle blonde bombshell named Alyssa!"

Mo and Wen's mouths dropped open, and Charlie dropped his cup of lemonade. Stella just nodded as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"SO WHAT? HAVE YOU EVEN MET THE GIRL?" Olivia shrieked. Stella went silent, and at the most inconvenient time, the door to Dante's opened. In walked a blonde haired, blue eyed girl in a pink polo halter top and white mini skirt. She smiled.

"Charlie!"

Stella's eyes squinted, and Mo and Olivia heard her growl. Olivia's eyes grew wide and ran behind Stella and grabbed her shoulders. Wen jumped up to help her; as much as Olivia's gesture mattered, there was no way that she could hold back Stella when she got irritated.

The blonde sat down in Olivia's seat and hugged Charlie. "Sorry I'm late, I had tennis." Olivia and Wen heard Stella mimic her under her breath using a high pitched voice.

Charlie frowned. "Uh…no need to sound rude, but how did you know I was here?"

Alyssa smiled. "Well it wasn't hard, I was walking home from tennis and I saw your car parked in the lot, so I thought I'd pop in and say hi to everyone. You gonna introduce me?"

Charlie gulped. "Well, that's Mo, the blonde is Olivia, the guy beside her is Wen, and that's-"

"Stella Yamada." Alyssa muttered.

"That would be me." Stella smiled dangerously. Her voice was tainted with poison. She wanted to just jump up and nail Alyssa square in the face, but she had to butter the girl up before she did anything.

"I've heard a lot about you." Alyssa frowned. Stella raised her eyebrows.

"Is that a bad thing?" Stella asked.

"No, no…" Alyssa trailed off.

Stella smiled smugly. "No, no please. I insist, say what's on your mind."

Alyssa glared. "The thing is, you stole my man from me. I doubt that you want to mess with me, so why don't you just walk out of here with your head hung low like usual and we'll carry own our lives like usual, mmkay?"

Stella jumped up, and Wen immediately grabbed her waist. "Let go of me Wendell!" she growled. Wen let go, and Stella began prowling around the table. "You see, Alyssa whatever-your-last-name-is, I don't think there's something _you_ understand. Number one, I've known Charlie longer than you have, so I highly doubt that I stole him from you."

Stella was slamming things down with each accent in her words. "Number _two_, I can easily rearrange your face in a heartbeat, so there's no question that I can mess with you whenever I feel and not worry about a thing. And number three? I don't hang my head low. I keep my head held high, and I _always, always _know that I won't have to worry about _stupid, little, BITCHES_ like yourself trying to drag me down into the deep pits of hell you came from!"

Alyssa gasped, and stood up. She raised her hand to slap Stella, but Stella beat her to it. She reared her hand back and brought it to Alyssa's face with as much force as possible. Alyssa's face went down, and then when she looked back up, she was clutching her face. She tried swinging with her available fist, but Stella grabbed it and punched Alyssa in the gut with her spare fist.

"You never wait on a hit, sweetie."

Wen and Olivia and Mo just sat there watching the fight as though it were a 3D movie. Charlie was just sitting there focusing intently on his lemonade.

Stella chuckled as Alyssa tried hitting her and failed continually. Every time Alyssa would throw a punch, Stella would duck and nail her where she was vulnerable. Finally, Alyssa stopped, and Stella got the last hit in-nailing her square in the jaw. Alyssa glared and stormed out of the restaurant, and Stella smirked.

"You don't mess with Yamada. End of discussion."

The silence at the table was so profound that everyone around them was silent just to see what would happen next. And suddenly, Mo busted out laughing. Olivia and Wen soon joined in, and Stella stared at them confusedly.

"What? What is so funny?"

Mo was now almost in tears, and Olivia was pounding on her back to make sure that air was still going down her lungs. She was still laughing as she choked out, "I've…never seen Stella…fight…and that girl...worst fighter ever!"

Olivia smiled, and Wen just exchanged glances with Charlie. Charlie was smiling. "Aren't you upset that your girlfriends were fighting?"

Charlie looked at Wen. "My one and only girlfriend won the fight, stupid."

Mo aww-ed through her laughing fit, and Olivia patted Stella's back. Stella was smiling widely, and she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she thought about something, and glared at Mo.

"Mo. Olivia. Bathroom. Now." Mo, who was still laughing her butt off, got up behind Olivia and followed her to the bathroom. Stella opened the door for them, and as soon as they were in, Stella put up the OUT OF ORDER sign on the main door.

"You idiots invited her here."

Olivia smiled and Mo nodded through her laughter. Stella whacked them in the shoulder with her hand.

"YOU GUYS!"

"What, it was Plan B." Olivia noted, as Mo started breathing heavily.

"I THOUGHT PLAN B WAS LOCKING ME AND CHARLIE IN SOME CLOSET!"

Mo shook her head, still breathing hard. "No, we knew that Alyssa was in the picture, and so we just decided to go ahead and get Plan B over with." Olivia and Stella's mouths both dropped open, and Mo frowned. "I just let out the secret, didn't I?" she mumbled.

Stella's eyes blinked, with tears filling her eyelids. "You guys knew about Alyssa?" she whispered.

Olivia sighed. "We saw her talking with Charlie a few weeks ago and-"

"And you didn't tell me? Why not? I thought we were friends!" Stella cried softly. "Whatever, I'm through here." Stella walked out of the bathroom door, and Olivia grabbed her arm.

"We wanted to tell you-" Olivia started, but Stella cut her off.

"But what, you were scared I'd get mad? Well congratulations, your worst fear has came true." Stella muttered as she ran out of the bathroom crying. Mo and Olivia ran out after her, and froze when they saw her run out of Dante's. Charlie and Wen walked over to the frozen girls.

"What the…" Wen mumbled.

"We screwed up. Big time." Mo said, sighing as she leaned up against the railing.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Stella. She must be PMS-ing this week. And I know you love the fight with Alyssa! Poor blondie. Can't even get one throw in with Stella as her opponent. And here's a fun fact: Originally in my mind, Plan B was what Stella thought it was- locking the two in a closet and being forced to make up. But as you can see, that didn't happen. Anyways, leave some reviews on your way out! Next chapter will be up soon! Remember, be heard, be strong and be proud! Emily<strong>


	3. Leave it to Wendell

**I'm BAAAAAACK. Did you miss me, don't even deny it; you know you did. ANYWHO…this is chapter three. The chapter above all chapters. The chapter where you have to use your imagination in one certain part, otherwise you'll be all smart-alecky! The chapter where you find out if you're going to college or not. (Just kidding.) The chapter where Stella and Mo and Olivia either make up or go down in some kind of freakish chick brawl. The chapter where Stella and Charlie either make their minds up about each other or stay confused for life. (That one will probably come true…JUST KIDDING!) Guess you'll just have to read and find out. And then review. Your mom will know if you reviewed or not. Swear. xoxo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wen rolled his eyes. "Since I'm the only one she's not peeved at, how about I go talk to her?" Mo, Olivia and Charlie nodded. "Leave it to Wendell to solve everyone's problems." Olivia stood up on her tiptoes and pecked Wen's cheek, and her face went its signature red as she sat back down beside Mo.<p>

Mo smiled a bit. "I swear, you two are almost as cute as Charlie and Stella."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if she ever decides to forgive me."

Olivia sighed. "Charlie, if there's anyone that Stella does forgive it'll probably be you." Mo stared at the floor as she nodded, and Charlie didn't seem too convinced.

"We'll find out sooner or later if she forgives us." Charlie muttered as he watched Wen walk out of the door to Dante's.

Wen strode out into the sun, and opened the door to Stella's car. She was crouched over the steering wheel sobbing, and Wen didn't know what to do. So he lightly tapped her back and she jumped in her seat. Her head hit the roof as she squealed, and when she saw that it was Wen, she put a hand over her chest.

"Don't ever do that again, Wen!" she panted, and Wen sighed.

"Sorry Stell."

Stella looked out of the front mirror, and then turned around to face Wen. "God, I've been so emotional this week, what is with me? I mean, I didn't cry when my dog died, I didn't cry when we had to move, and I didn't even cry when I broke my leg! So why am I crying over Charlie, Mo, and Olivia?"

Wen ran a hand through his hair. "Stella, I think you've got a broken heart." Stella choked out another sob.

"I feel like a teenage girl!" she wailed, and Wen chuckled a bit.

"Well I always kind of thought you were a teenage girl, but it's nice to know that you agree."

Stella smiled weakly. "Wen, if you were Mo or Olivia, and you saw what they saw-you know, Charlie and Alyssa-would you have told me, or would you have...uh…what's that word?"

"Laissez-faire?"

Stella sighed. "I don't know Japanese, Wen!"

Wen rubbed Stella's back. "It's French for let it be, Stella. And of course I would have done what they did! Charlie would have told you sooner or later, and it wouldn't have been mine-or Mo's or Olivia's- place to tell you. You know, when we do this sort of stuff, it's because we love you Stella. Mo and Olivia had your best interests in mind when they did what they did."

Stella smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Wen. You know, you should consider taking a job as a therapist."

Wen laughed. "I'm good; besides, taking care of you is more fun than taking care of some nut job who thinks the color yellow is out to get them."

Stella leaned over and gave Wen a hug. She looked at the door to Dante's. "You think if I apologized, they'd forgive me?

Wen nodded. "They'd forgive you. They're all about as torn up as you are."

Stella took a deep breath, and opened her car door. She got out, and stared at Wen. "You getting out or do you wanna have a heat stroke?" Wen zoned back in, and got out of the car. Stella held up her keys to lock the car, and the second time she clicked it, the horn went off in Wen's ear.

"Yow!" he yelled. Stella started laughing. "Hey, it's not funny."

Stella smiled as she opened the door to Dante's. "You're right, it's not funny. It's freaking hilarious." Wen rolled his eyes.

Mo heard the jingle of the door, and she looked up to see a red-eyed Stella. She looked over worriedly at Olivia. "What is she doing?" she hissed.

"I don't know, maybe she's coming to forgive us," Olivia whispered. Mo's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, or maybe she's coming over here to beat the living crap out of us!"

Wen sauntered over and put a hand on both Mo and Olivia's backs. "It's okay; she's not going to kill you." Mo breathed a sigh of relief.

Stella motioned for Mo and Olivia and Charlie to follow her, and Olivia looked to Wen. "Do we go?" Wen nodded.

Slowly, one by one, the three stood up and followed Stella out the door. Wen was practically holding his breath because he knew if he didn't he'd die laughing. They were acting as thought Stella was going to kill them, not apologize. Wen was the last out the door, and slowly closed it. Mo and Olivia's arms were linked tightly, and Charlie kept fidgeting with his hair.

Stella turned to face Mo and Olivia. "Guys…I'm sorry. You guys were just looking out for me and I thought you were on Alyssa's side. I'm sorry I yelled at you…forgive me?" Mo and Olivia smiled weakly and ran over to Stella. They embraced her in a tight hug, and when they pulled apart, Olivia was crying slightly.

Stella then looked at Charlie. She walked up to him and sighed.

"Charlie…I overreacted. I was just so torn up about the fact that you might have been cheating on me, and no one's ever cheated on me before and I didn't know what to do! And then Mo and Olivia told me I had to make you beg for me, and then we kissed at that party…and when you said that you had run three miles just to see if I was okay, I was so confused; I didn't know if you really did cheat or not. But when you said that your girlfriend won the fight…" Stella wiped away a few stray tears. "I knew that you never did cheat on me and that…and that…oh Charlie!" Stella flung herself into Charlie's arms, and he wrapped his arms around her. Mo aww-ed and Wen snuck his arm around Olivia's waist. Charlie kissed the top of Stella's head, and she looked up at him.

Mo rolled her eyes. "Just kiss already."

Stella laughed, and stood up on her tiptoes. Charlie leaned in and kissed her softly, and Stella smiled as she kissed him back. Mo and Olivia and Wen began catcalling and whistling, and Stella laughed in the kiss. They pulled away after a moment, and the three others began applauding.

Stella's face went red, and Charlie just laughed as he pulled Stella closer. "I've missed you, Yamada."

"Haven't been gone long, Delgado."

**. . . . . .**

Stella flounced on her bed when she got back to her house, and smiled with her phone in hand. Today had been by far one of the best. She had her best friends back, she had her boyfriend back, she kicked some ass in a fight, and she learned Italian. Or was it Swedish? Oh well, it didn't matter to her.

Her phone vibrated, and it almost scared Stella. She unlocked the phone, clicked on the messaging icon, and clicked on the unread message.

**From: ((My Boy)) Delgado (:**

**Hey baby! I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date tonight. Xoxoxoxox**

Stella smiled. Man, she loved Charlie.

**To: ((My Boy)) Delgado (:**

**That sounds amazing (: What time are you gonna pick me up? Xoxo **

Not thirty seconds after she pressed send, Charlie replied back.

**From: ((My Boy)) Delgado (:**

**Whenever you're ready! Just change your clothes and I'll pick you up when you're ready.**

Stella dropped her phone on her bed, and threw open her closet door. How in the world was she going to find something to wear? _Wait, what the hell? You're sounding more and more like…a teenage girl! You've been hanging around Mo way too much._ She shook her head, and sat down on her bed. She thought about something for a minute, and she grabbed her MacBook. Opening it, she clicked on iChat, and thanked her lucky stars that Mo was online. She clicked on Mo's username, and adjusted the screen.

Mo's face popped up, and she waved. "Hey Stell, you missing me so much you just _had _to iChat me?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "You wish, Banjaree! I'm having a sort of crisis…"

Mo giggled. "What, you don't know what to do with all your hooker clothes?"

Stella sighed. "Shut up Mo! I'm having a wardrobe crisis. Charlie's taking me on a date and he said to change…what the heck do I wear?"

Mo bent over and was writing something. Then she held up a piece of paper to the camera that read: **A DRESS, YOU SMARTASS!**

Stella frowned. "Mo, which dress am I gonna wear? And if you say the one that I wore to the party I'm gonna come through this computer screen and rearrange your face!"

Mo shook her head. "No, you're not wearing that one. You know that really cute dress you have? The pink and white one?"

Stella covered her eyes with her hands and groaned. "Mo, you know I hated that dress!"

"Doesn't matter! You and Charlie are finally back together, so change things up a bit. Wear that dress and those white gladiators you bought with me that time. You'll look hot."

Stella got up off her bed, and turned the computer so Mo would still be able to see her. She threw the doors open to her closet, and she heard Mo whistle. She flipped the bird, and Mo gasped in fake shock. Stella went through about fifty hangers until she finally saw the sundress Mo was talking about. She held it up and studied it for a moment. It was white dress with a pink sash in the middle. Ugh. She was going to kill Mo.

Mo clapped. "That's the one! Now I'm gonna close my eyes and count to fifty so you can put that dress on. Aaand…go! One…two…" Stella sighed and began to put on the dress. By the time that Mo got to forty-seven, Stella had the dress on.

"You can uncover your eyes now."

Mo uncovered her eyes and squealed. "Stella, you look so girly! And pretty! Now, just straighten your hair some, throw some eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, base, concealer, and some lipstick on and you'll look hot!"

"I already am hot." Stella sighed. "It's like five thousand degrees in here." Mo chuckled a bit as she watched Stella put her makeup on. Five minutes later, Stella stood up in front of the laptop. "How do I look?"

Mo gasped. "You look so pretty! Smile, I'm gonna take a picture of you on my phone," she said as she rummaged around for her phone. Stella smiled momentarily for the picture, and then frowned as Mo finished taking the picture.

"Thanks for your advice, Mo."

"No problem! Tell me how everything goes on your date tomorrow! Love ya, mean it, bye!" Mo chirped as she clicked out of iChat. Stella rolled her eyes, smiling. She loved Mo to death. She grabbed her phone and began to type.

**To: ((My Boy)) Delgado (:**

**I'm ready. See you in five! Love ya (:**

She smiled as she closed her phone, and sat down on her bed. She wondered where Charlie was going to take her; he had this weird thing about him that seemed to make him plan these elaborate, amazing dates for her. She didn't know if he was just trying to impress her or if he genuinely loved her.

About three minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Stella dashed down the stairs. "Bye Mom, I'm with Charlie! I'll be home…sometime! Love you!" she cried as she ran out the door, and promptly bumped into Charlie.

"I'm so sorry!" she winced.

He smiled. "It's okay…and wow. You look beautiful. Wait…is that the dress you wore to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. It's that dress." Stella blushed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Charlie grasped her hand and turned towards his car. "Shall we, my lady?" Stella giggled.

"We shall."

Being the gentleman he was, Charlie opened the car door for Stella as she climbed in. Stella's face was extremely red, and she smiled as he closed the door. He sauntered around, and hopped in the driver's seat.

"So, where are we off to?" she asked.

Charlie smirked. "It's a surprise, my dear."

Stella shook her head. "Damn. I was kind of hoping I got to know where we're going on our 'first date'." Charlie chuckled as he turned out of Stella's driveway.

"You just sit back and relax and let me drive. We'll be there in no time." Stella did just that, and turned on the radio. The song, 'Where Them Girls At' came on, and the two laughed as Stella turned the dial up to almost 40. The bass was rocking the car, and the two were shout-singing to the song, laughing the whole time.

About fifteen more songs and five commercial breaks later, Charlie pulled into a deserted parking lot. Stella frowned as Charlie pulled the keys out of ignition. "Come on, Stell-bell, we're here."

Stella got out hesitantly. She was frightened for two reasons-one, being that she didn't know where in the world they were, and two, Charlie wasn't with her and it was getting dark out. But she felt a reassuring hand squeeze from Charlie, and she laced their fingers together.

Charlie led the way as they started walking. He could tell that Stella was scared because every time they'd step forward, she'd hesitate just a bit, because she was blindly walking. He slipped a hand around her waist.

"I'm right here, baby." Charlie soothed. Stella smiled weakly. He frowned. He hated seeing his girl terrified. So without taking a second thought, he picked her up bridal style and began carrying her.

"Charlie, you can sit me down now!" she squealed, smiling as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"No, you're obviously too scared to walk, so I'm just gonna carry you." Charlie insisted as he continued walking. Stella giggled.

"Charlie, I am not light weight, you're going to have back problems! Set me down now!" Stella laughed. Apparently Charlie carrying her cracked her up.

"Stella, you weigh what, fifty pounds?" he asked, as Stella continued to laugh.

"I weigh like one-oh-five!"

"That's nothing." Charlie noted, and he sat Stella back down on her feet. She brushed her hair out of her face, and hooked her arms back around Charlie's neck.

The silence was one that was golden. It wrapped the two like a Christmas present, topping it off with a bright colored bow. There was so much sexual tension between the two, that Charlie could distinctly see the lust in her eyes, and smell it in her strawberry peppermint mouth. She stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, and he returned the favor. For a moment the two stayed lip-locked, and Charlie finally pulled away.

"Come on, I wanna show you where we're going on our date." Stella nodded as their hands intertwined. Charlie led her down a bit, and suddenly the warm breeze hit Stella in the face.

"Are we at the beach?" she asked, and she saw Charlie nod. "We drove three hours to the beach? Charlie!" She flung her arms around him, and he stumbled a bit.

"It's nothing, baby." Charlie choked out, as Stella pulled away shocked.

"Nothing? Charlie, you drove three hours just so we could go on a date on the beach! Last time I checked, that was definitely nothing!"

Charlie smiled. "Just calm down, and enjoy, okay? I'm doing this because I'm glad we're back together, and because I love you." Stella mouthed 'Aww' and Charlie kissed her cheek. "Now come on."

He took Stella's hand and walked her down the sand a bit. He paused for a moment and bent down.

"What are you doing?" Stella giggled. Charlie looked up for a moment.

"Taking off my shoes, what does it look like I'm doing?" Stella threw her head back laughing. "And since you're apparently being a girl tonight, you better take yours off too or you might ruin them."Charlie said with fake horror. Stella shoved him, still laughing as she started to take off her shoes.

As soon as Stella's shoes were off, she laced their fingers together as they walked down the sand. Stella kept walking very slowly so she could bury her feet in the sand. Charlie would occasionally throw his arm around her, and she would look up at him and smile.

They finally reached a small blanket that had a lit candle in the middle, and a picnic basket laid to the left. Stella gasped and a hand went over her mouth as Charlie guided her to the blanket, and helped her sit down. He walked over to his side of the blanket, and Stella picked up the rose that was on a pillow lying near her.

"Charlie!" was all that she was able to manage out. She twirled the rose in her hands as Charlie sat down. He opened the picnic basket, and Stella smiled as she peered into the basket.

"Strawberries, Mel's Lemonade, brownies, pizza from Dante's, Charlie! You're…oh my god!" Stella said, leaning over to hit him. He leaned back and laughed.

"Hey, only your favorites."

Stella smiled. She laid the rose down, and opened the small takeout box with pizza in it. The smell of flour and Parmesan cheese hit her in the face, and she took it in. She loved Italian food, and Charlie knew it. She handed him a slice and grabbed one for herself, and dug in.

After three pieces of pizza and two cans of lemonade each, Charlie was feeding Stella strawberries. Charlie was the only one who knew she liked strawberries; the rest of the gang was taught to believe that Stella despised strawberries. Stella licked her lips after the fifth strawberry.

"Mm, those are some sweet strawberries," she noted. Charlie patted the pillow beside him, and she crawled over and laid down on it. She opened her mouth, and Charlie popped a strawberry between her strawberry-stained lips.

She chewed it up and swallowed it, and grabbed one out of the bag. "Open up," she said as she threw the strawberry. Charlie angled his mouth just so the strawberry would land in his mouth. Stella giggled as he caught it in his mouth and held two hands up for touchdown.

"This has been the best date ever." Stella sighed, as she leaned into Charlie's chest. He nodded, and sat up.

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

Stella didn't even need to answer that question. She jumped up, dragging Charlie along with her. He smiled as he laced their hands together. As they walked down the beach, Stella continually pushed Charlie farther out into the ocean, and he continually threatened to dunk her under. He picked her up and spun her around some before she demanded that she be put down.

The stars slowly began to come out as they made their way down the shoreline, and Stella paused for a moment.

"Charlie?" she asked; her voice husky. He raised his eyebrows as though he was asking what. "I love you."

She pulled Charlie in for a kiss, but right as their lips were about to meet, Stella pulled away. Charlie stumbled and almost fell in the ocean. Stella giggled as she ran down the beach. Charlie chased after her, and then as soon as their hands reunited, he gasped in horror.

"Charlie. Charlie, CHARLIE, WHAT IS WRONG?" Stella screamed as Charlie just stared out into the ocean. She was panicking, and she looked out to see exactly what he saw.

A familiar blonde was being dragged under by something with a dorsal fin, and the water that lapped at their feet was slowly turning red.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega mega mega cliffy. Don't kill me! And isn't Charlie sweet for driving Stella three hours just to get to the beach? Aww. Anyways, review! More chapters will be up soon :D Remember, be heard, be strong, and be proud! Love, Emzy.<strong>


	4. The Mentalist: Part One

**I love how my major response for the end of chapter three was, "I'm going to kill you." Yeah yeah yeah, see I don't think you children realized something. If you killed me…you wouldn't know what happens next! So put your pitchforks down and chill out. Now, I'm debating on whether I should just go straight to the story or if I should continue this little intro. I think I should continue the intro for another three pages…just kidding ;) Update: Who watched The View this morning? LEMONADE MOUTH TWO BABY! Woo! And if there's no Starlie in that movie someone named Emily will be making a lovely phone call to Disney. Now enjoy this chapter. Your life may depend on it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Charlie looked at Stella with a worried look on his face. "Use my phone, and call 911. I'm going to get her."<p>

"What, are you mad?" Stella screeched as she grabbed Charlie's phone from his pocket. "Charlie, that shark is tearing that girl to bits and pieces, if you jump in you'll be dead!"

"Stella, if I _don't_ go get her, she'll be dead!" Charlie sighed. He slipped off his shirt and jeans, and dove into the ocean. Stella could hear the blood pounding in her ears, and she shakily dialed 911. She looked out into the ocean as the phone rang.

The dorsal fin had momentarily disappeared, and Charlie had the blonde girl in his arms. Stella felt extremely nauseous, and a honeysweet voice came onto the line.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Stella took a shaky breath. "Hi, um, there's been a shark attack on the beach."

"Alright, do you know your location?" Stella looked around frantically; Charlie was now swimming in carrying the blonde, but he wasn't going as fast as Stella wanted.

"Um, we're down on the shore, and we're aligned with the Renaissance Tower. Please hurry, the victim's bleeding to death."

"Help is on the way." The voice calmly assured Stella, and Stella kept her eyes fixed on the ocean.

"Alright, thanks. I'll call again if there are any more problems." Stella mumbled, and hung up quickly. She didn't care to talk to some 911 operator, she wanted to make sure that the blonde and Charlie was okay.

She watched as Charlie moved along the waves carrying the bleeding girl. All of a sudden, the dorsal fin reappeared, and Stella's heart stopped. Her mouth was dry, and she couldn't find her voice in her throat. Her lips felt as though hair conditioner had been rubbed all over them-numb. She wanted to scream for Charlie to run as fast as he could, but she couldn't. Her hands covered her mouth as she watched him wince, and the water continued to run red as Stella felt her legs turn to jelly.

Charlie finally made it out of the water, and he laid the blonde down on the sand. Her hair was in a bloodied, matted mess. Her face was whiter than a sheet, and her eyes were lifeless as she breathed in raggedly. Her arms were both bleeding profusely, and it seemed as though chunks of her skin were missing. Her stomach had a small bite mark, as did her lower back. Her legs were the same as her arms-blood-covered.

Stella gasped in horror as the girl closed her eyes and continued breathing haggardly. "Oh my god…Olivia."

Charlie nodded as he bent over to catch his breath. Stella turned to look at him and her eyes went wide as she dropped to her knees. She traced her finger over a gash in Charlie's leg, and looked up at him. "Charlie, it got you too?"

He smiled weakly. "I couldn't get out in time." Stella's eyes watered with tears. Here come more emotions, she thought, as a salty tear ran down her cheek. The ambulance siren was going off in the distance, and Stella stood up slowly. She felt as though she had been on a boat for three years; her legs were swaying and she didn't feel stable. Charlie wrapped his hands around her waist, and she cradled herself into his chest as she sobbed.

The paramedics finally arrived, and strapped Olivia to the stretcher. Stella watched as they loaded her into the ambulance. She was sobbing, and Olivia looked as though she was sleeping. A paramedic walked up to the couple.

"Do you two need a ride?"

Stella just nodded. Charlie looked at Stella, and mouthed 'my car.' Stella shook her head.

"I'll call Wen's dad to come get it for us." Stella mumbled, as a paramedic gave his hand to Stella to help her up. Charlie frowned, and grabbed Stella's waist and boosted her up. He jumped in behind her, and another paramedic shut the doors and began to drive off.

The whole ride to the hospital, Stella had a death grip on Charlie's hand. She had remembered that their whole little picnic scene had been left behind, and Charlie shrugged.

"You said it yourself; Wen's dad will get in when he grabs my car." Charlie said.

After a long and silent ride, they finally reached the hospital. Stella and Charlie jumped out, and they wheeled Olivia into the emergency room. The halls were dead silent, and Stella could hear the faint crackle of walkie talkies and intercoms.

"Shark attack."

"Room 807."

"Immediate surgery?"

"Dr. Schladensky to the operating room."

Stella's hands were sweating, and Charlie rubbed her back. "It's gonna be okay."

Stella laid her head on Charlie's shoulder. "How did she get out there in the first place?" Charlie mumbled something, but Stella didn't hear it. She pulled out her phone and texted Wen and Mo.

**To: Wendell!(: , Mo!(:**

**In the emergency room. Olivia's been attacked by a shark. She's got about ten bites total, but they're pretty severe. Get her grandma & yourselves down here right now.**

**-Stell & Delgado**

Stella sighed. Charlie threw his arm around her and the two of them just sat there waiting for some good news to come along.

**. . . . . .**

Stella was sitting on a boat, enjoying the nice weather. There was nothing that would hold her down. Then the sky went pitch black, and thunder started rolling steadily. It was almost as there was a volcano erupting underneath the ocean, as the waves grew higher and more powerful. Bodies of the ones she loved-her family, Olivia, Wen, Mo, and Charlie, oh Charlie- floated up, bleeding, dying. She wanted to jump out of the boat and save them, but she couldn't. There were chains suddenly locked around her chest, and the more she struggled to break free, the tighter they bonded. She was losing vision, she couldn't breathe…she had to tell Charlie she loved him before she died…the world went black.

"Stella. Stella. STELLA!" screamed a female voice. Stella woke up with a startle, and saw a pale faced, red-eyed Mo.

"What, what, Ohmigod, I'm alive…I'm alive."

Mo glared. "Really now, Sherlock, we had no idea!"

Stella shook her head, and jumped up to give Mo a hug. "Has the doctor come out yet?"

Wen shook his head. The poor guy was pacing the floor, terrified. Stella and Mo sat back down, as a white coated man in about his early thirties strode up to the foursome.

"Olivia White?" the man's seductive tenor melodically flowed out of his throat and Stella suppressed a laugh. It was so obvious that Mo had a crush on the doctor. Wen nodded. "She's out of surgery, and she's doing okay."

"What happened to her?" Wen asked.

"It seemed as though she was attacked by a Great White. Apparently she had a paper cut when she got in the water, and the shark picked up the smell of blood. It came for a taste bite, and when it came back for…the rest, Olivia couldn't get out fast enough. She's had about 79 stitches, and she'll have the bite scars on her stomach and back for life. We'll most likely let her go sometime tomorrow morning if she sleeps through the night. Do you guys plan on staying here with her?" the doctor asked. Stella nodded, and everyone followed in pursuit. "If you need anything, just ask the receptionist." The doctor turned on his heel and went to talk to Olivia's grandma.

Mo sighed. "Does anyone know how she even ended up down at the beach?"

Wen ran his fingers through his hair. "She was coming to warn Stella and Charlie about something, I don't know." Stella and Charlie's eyes grew wide.

"Warn us about what?" Stella said nervously. Wen shook his head, and Stella stood up. Smoothing her dress out, she strode up to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me, but is Olivia White capable of having visitors?" The receptionist looked up and checked her watch.

"It's twelve eighteen in the morning," the lady noted. Stella put on a fake smile.

"And I don't care. Can she have visitors or not?"

"Yeah, you got five minutes. She's in room 970, take a right at the bathrooms, and it'll be your first door on the left." Stella smiled, and sauntered off down the hallway. Her bare feet shivered at the cold tile floor, and she rounded the corner.

As the receptionist had said, the first door on the left was Olivia's. Stella knocked lightly, and then opened the door. Olivia looked up, and smiled weakly.

The blonde still had no color in her face, but her eyes had their natural sparkle back. She had IVs up and down her arms, and Stella could see all the stitches and scars up and down her arms.

"Hey trooper," Stella whispered as she went over to sit on Olivia's bedside.

"Hey Stell." Olivia said so faintly, that Stella had to strain to hear her. Olivia sat up a bit.

"Why did you go down to the beach, you got mauled by the real life Jaws out there, you know." Olivia chuckled a bit, and Stella frowned.

"I went down there to warn you and Charlie. Stella, I don't think you realize something. People are talking, and it's been driving me insane-"

"What did you need to warn us about," Stella said sharply.

Olivia took a ragged breath. "Stella…you're part of some crazy man hunt."

Stella shook her head. "That's funny Olivia. Now what did you want to tell me?"

Olivia's eyebrow crinkled. "I'm not kidding Stella! Alyssa's hired men to come out and 'kidnap' you and torture you until you die! She's not messing around! I've looked her up on the Internet and everything; she's some sort of private assassin! She's out for blood, Stella. And after she gets you…"

Stella stood up. "Olivia, you're drugged up. I'll ask you again in the morning." As Stella walked to the door, she heard Olivia drag herself out of bed. The second Stella laid her hand on the door handle, Olivia cleared her throat.

"Stella, do you remember a Lyss Jayson?" Olivia croaked bravely.

Stella whipped around. "Lyss?" Stella felt her hands and feet go numb, and it felt as though darkness was creeping all through her. It was coursing through her veins, seeping through her bones. Olivia said something, but Stella couldn't make out any words from the sounds. A light flashed green, and suddenly pictures began racing through her mind. A blonde little girl of about thirteen was pointing a gun at a grown man, and with one click, he fell to the floor. The feeling of her throat being constricted, and her giving of an ultimate vow to go from that place and not remember anything that she had seen. Her fist clenched and unclenched; as though it was memory foam, it remembered the feel of Alyssa's face, and the look when Alyssa saw Stella. Stella felt her legs give out and she felt her body falling, falling, as though the ground was a million miles away. She could barely make out the horrified faces of the doctor, Mo, and Charlie as they ran into the open doorway and the sobs of Olivia came through as Wen held her. The doctor had to hold Charlie back from grabbing Stella. A blonde haired girl laughed evilly at Stella, taunting her, and Stella could hear herself scream straight from the gut. Mo and Olivia were now faintly sobbing, and all Stella could think about was the blackness underneath her, lapping at her like waves. Charlie's shouts were suddenly muted, and the blackness took over Stella's mind.

She was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me, dear readers. Which chapter had the worst cliffy, chapter three or chapter four? Am I evil or what? And this whole little thing…it'll only last three chapters at the most, and then we will finally, finally reach the mega plot line of the story! Excited? I am! This chapter was made up in my head whilst I parasailed yesterday morning. Was it fun? Yes! Did I get seasick? You betcha. Did the hot German guys make me feel better? Heck. Yes. While I have your attention…my friends &amp; amazing musical "supervisors" as they like to call themselves, Caylie and Joseph would each like to write you a note. (Not really, they just wrote this when I left my laptop outside with them watching it and I didn't see it until now&amp; I thought you'd like to get your daily laugh out of it. Humanshark, lol.) I hope you enjoy their random ramblings right here.<strong>

_**Caylie: **_**This Is Caylie, Hello To Everyone! Emily Isn't Very Smart And Left Her Computer On The Balcony With Me And Joseph Watching It…Hah! Emily, You Really Need To Stop Trusting Us! Anyways, If You Didn't Know, Emily Is A Killer Singer! Yeah, It's Random, But You Guys Should Definitely Pressure Her Into Putting A Singing Video On YouTube. She Might Kill Me For It, But You Guys Won't! Oh Yeah, And If You Didn't Know, Emily Has The Biggest Crush On Blake Michael. It's Blake Michael This, Blake Michael That. The Day That She Either Gets Over Him Or The Day He Asks Her Out Will Be The Day I Stop Getting Wrinkles. Hah! Love You Emzy!**

_**Joseph:**_** So how about when I was in the ninth grade I failed keyboarding class? Yeah, it was those days when we kids rode dinosaurs to school. But seriously, who fails keyboarding? Obviously I do! How, I really don't know. Caylie over here just laughed at me when I did and I happily flipped her off for it too! So I went home, made some toast, and told Caylie, you're an idiot. Yeah…I like toast. Anyhow, Emily really needs to not leave her laptop out here with Cayles and me! We almost dropped it off the balcony, and Emily almost shot us! (**_**This, my friends, is true.**_**) Haha, you guys missed Caylie, Emily, and I parasailing. It was hilarious, Caylie was freaking out over the jellyfish, Emily was up in the sky singing Lemonade Mouth, and I'm just like…what the heck. I'm bored now…bye.**

**Yeah, I wanted to push them off the balcony for writing this! But I hope it entertains you. Next chapter will be up Sunday or Monday! Oh yeah, and Joseph? We ran out of toast. Sorry bud. **

**Love you, my dear readers! Remember, be heard, be strong, and be proud! Love, Emzy.**


	5. The Mentalist: Fire Raging

**Aloha dear children! Are we excited for chapter…whatever chapter this is? This chapter is going to be epic! Hopefully…anyways, this is the chapter where you get to see some really cool stuff that you'll probably never see in another Lemonade Mouth fanfic. Ever. It should be pretty beast. And we're slowly approaching the main story line. You guys will hopefully enjoy the main storyline. And if you don't? Well tough nuggets, as I say. This should be a good chapter. So enjoy. And sorry if it like…I don't know…scars you or something.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Light.<em>

_There was just a small dot of light._

_And it continued to grow, warming her center. _

_She was reaching out blindly for it; she needed that light to escape. _

_But every time she reached for it, it fell back._

_It grew, and fell back repeatedly. _

_It mocked her. Singing her name as though it were a song on repeat. Stella, Stella, Stella._

"_Is she coming to?" _

_A new voice came through, and the light shut off._

"_Yes, I think she can hear me. Stella, Stella dear."_

_The darkness called her name, and suddenly white light flooded her eyelids._

"So what are her readings?"

"She's gonna need to be here for another day or so just in case she has another relapse. But she's doing okay, just a major anxiety attack."

"Hey, hey, she's coming to. Stella, baby…"

Stella sat up. Where was she? How did she get here? What was going on? She had a million questions to begin asking, but the first word out her mouth was Charlie. The terrified teenager grasped her hand, and knelt down beside her.

"Stella…my god, I was…don't ever…" Charlie trailed off, kissing her cheek. Her heart rate went up and the monitor beside her beeped. The nurse gave a scolding look at Charlie, who shrank down. Stella looked around her. Everything was white. It felt as though she were stuck in the middle of a room made of ice.

Looking down, she saw IVs up and down her arms, and her normal clothes lay on the counter beside her. She was now wearing a small hospital gown, and her skin was almost as white as the sheets. Charlie brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, and felt her forehead.

"She's clammy." Charlie noted as he turned to face the nurse. Stella looked around confusedly, and her ponytail whacked the pillow behind her. The heart monitor raced, and Charlie began rubbing her shoulder. "Calm down, baby. You don't want to have another panic attack."

"Panic attack? I had a panic attack?" Stella croaked. Charlie nodded.

The nurse stepped over to Stella's side, and glided her hand over Stella's forehead. "Sweetheart, what happened? This young boy said that you went to visit your friend, and five minutes later they came to check in on you and you were collapsing to the floor." Charlie shuddered as the nurse talked to Stella.

"That was the most horrifying thing Stella, you were screaming, and not just screaming, but truly screaming from your gut…and oh God." Charlie trailed off.

Stella's eyes were wide with alarm, as she grasped Charlie's hand for some support. The heart rate on the monitor began to rise, and Charlie patted her hand.

"Stella, dear, what happened before you passed out, do you remember?" the nurse asked calmly. Stella remembered everything that happened, as though she had just done it. The green light, the little girl, Olivia's sobs, the unreachable light, everything. She put on her poker face, and opened her eyes with alarm and confusion. Damn the heart monitor, it would give her away.

"All I remember is…Charlie waking me up." Stella stuttered nervously. The nurse nodded, obviously believing Stella's lie. But she felt Charlie's eyes burn into her, and she knew she was busted.

"Okay sweetie. Well, you get some rest, and I'll be back in a few hours. If you need anything, just press that button behind you." The nurse smiled and walked out the door, shutting it silently.

"You remember everything, don't you?" Charlie said as soon as the door closed. Stella nodded. She began plucking at the IVs on her arm. "Stella, what are you doing?"

"Getting the hell out of here, what does it look like Charles?" Stella hissed as she began to strip the IVs off her arms. Charlie's eyes widened and he jumped on the bed and pinned Stella down. "Get off of me!" she whimpered.

"Where are you going?" Charlie growled. Stella's eyes widened. Charlie was never this rough on her.

"I've got to get out of here." Charlie pressed down on her shoulders tighter.

"What did Olivia tell you?"

"That bitch you were talking to? Yeah, she's a private assassin assigned to kill me because I know too much! She changed her name, and she's gotten all close to you so she can mark me out of the equation! Charlie…let, GO!" Stella yelled. Charlie's eyes went wide, and his grip loosened. Stella rolled out of the bed and slipped on her regular dress.

"Stella, this doesn't mean that you go out and FIND Alyssa, or whatever her real name is! You tell the police!" Charlie cried. He was trying to knock some sense into Stella, but she wasn't listening.

"And what good is that going to do, Charlie? None! She can break out of prison, get on parole, there are ways to get out! Just let me handle this, okay?" Stella said. She walked over to Charlie, who ran his arm down her side.

"If you need help…"

"I won't need help." Stella cut him off and looked at him lustfully. "I love you." She mumbled those three words softly, and she full on kissed him on the mouth. For a moment, their lips were locked passionately, and Stella felt his hot hands wrap around her waist. She pulled away and caressed his cheek, and a hot tear rolled down her cheek.

She turned to face the window, and opened it slowly. Looking down at the ground, which was about forty feet away, she took a deep breath, and climbed out the windowsill. She closed her eyes, and jumped down.

The feeling of the wind rushing through her hair excited her and scared her; she didn't know how the land at the bottom would be. She remembered that you were supposed absorb the landing in the heel of your foot…wait…that was if you were a vampire! She closed her eyes and just tried to absorb the landing, and it worked. Her feet were a little sore, but after a few steps she shook it off.

Her phone vibrated, and she pulled it out.

**From: RESTRICTED NUMBER**

**Nice to see you know how things are finally unraveling. Let's just get this shit over with, Yamada. 1417 Longhorn Road. It's the abandoned warehouse.**

Stella sighed. Leave it to Lyss to pick an abandoned warehouse. It was so cliché that it was pretty much overrated to Stella. She looked down the street and knew that Longhorn Road was about three miles down the road and she knew that if she didn't go know, everyone she knew would be in danger. So she tilted her neck from side to side and took a deep breath. "It's go time." Stella mumbled as she started walking.

Charlie watched as Stella walked down the sidewalk. He wanted to shout every reason on why she should turn her skinny ass around and get back in that hospital bed, back in his arms. But she was Stella Yamada. There was no way she was going to turn around now. She was determined; she had that feared one-track mind and there was no stopping her now.

"She's going, isn't she?" Mo whispered, tears flooding from her eyes. Charlie just nodded. Mo wiped her eyes, and sat down on the hospital bed. Charlie walked over to the counter, where Stella had thrown her hospital gown. There lay her necklace. Charlie grabbed it and toyed with the silver chain, and looked at the small diamond heart. He had Stella's heart no matter what happened.

**. . . . . .**

Stella continued to walk down the sidewalk, and she pulled her hair back with the hair band on her wrist. Things were going to get messy down here and she knew it. As she turned the corner, she felt two rough hands grab her shoulders. She struggled to break free, and the voice that belonged to the hands chuckled. The thing that had her began to walk, and she began to bite and kick in order to break free. There had to be some other way to handle things.

Another shadow opened a door, and there was so much darkness in the room that Stella didn't even remember what light was. She felt herself being set down, and then a foot collided with her side and roughly kicked her backwards. She winced in pain as her body collided with something hard and metal. The force that the person had kicked her with brought her to her knees, and she lay on the ground. Now she was definitely going to be in the hospital after this; she guaranteed that she had a broken rib or two.

She heard the clang of a metal door, and the silent lock of a key. _Real mature, Lyss,_ Stella thought. _You've locked me in a cage. _She walked blindly in the darkness, and tried feeling her way around. The cage wasn't quite large, but it wasn't a dog cage either. Stella heard people walking around, and she crept to the back of the cage. She didn't want anyone to know she was in there. She lay down on her stomach, and began to feel outside of the cage. Nothing. Just great.

Suddenly, a large floodlight came on, and Stella squinted her eyes as she sat up. A blonde with her hair in a straight ponytail smiled from the outer side of the cage and waved. Two extremely fit men stood by her, typing things into a computer, as the blonde barked out orders.

"Hello, Yamada."

Stella's eyes glared, and she waved back. "Aloha Lyss."

"Give me the key." Lyss barked as one of the tall men handed her a key. She strode over to the cage and unlocked the lock. Swinging open the door, she joined Stella in the cage. Stella stood up and dusted off her dress. "Where've you been, Yamada, the junior prom?" Lyss smirked as Stella cocked her head to the side.

"No, I was on a date and then I was rudely interrupted by my friend being mauled by the real life Jaws. And then I was forced to go to the hospital and sit through five hours of not knowing if Olivia was dead. Then I ended up in the hospital."

"I didn't ask for your life story. And why did you end up in a hospital bed, making some arrangements for after I get done with you? Want me to send daisies or roses to your funeral?" Lyss said sarcastically. The men on the outside of the cage were still typing in the computer.

"You won't need to send any flowers, because I won't be the dead one here." Stella growled.

Lyss threw her blonde mane back and laughed. "You're funny Yamada. It's a shame I have to kill you."

"Why are you trying to kill me? I never told anyone! Ever." Stella whispered. Lyss began toying with the key that she used to unlock the cage with, and smiled a little half smile.

"I know that. You never told anyone. But you do know too much. I should have killed you years ago, after I killed that man. It would have been a hell of a lot easier to go on with what I'm working on now. But no. I spared your life."

"Yeah, after holding me at gunpoint." Stella muttered under her breath. Lyss glared at her, and Stella acted as though she had said nothing.

"That's over now though. I'm going to kill you right here in this cage. Then my good friends over there, they've figured out how to forge your handwriting. They're going to say that you committed suicide, because you were so emotionally ridden over everything. And then, I'm out of the country, and off to Bulgaria where I've been assigned to assassinate the prime minister. I'm excited. You should be too, you'll get to meet him in just a few hours!"

Stella felt a growl rumble in the pit of her stomach, and she clenched her fists continually. "What is so special about this man? Why did you kill him? Why do you keep bringing him up, there's nothing special about him!"

Lyss rolled her eyes. "You honestly don't know, do you, Yamada?" Stella shook her head no. "That man? Yeah. He was your uncle. Picking you up from middle school. Remember? The FBI agent? Uncle Kenny?" Stella's eyes widened.

"You killed him?"

Lyss threw her head back in laughter. "You stood there as I killed him! I can't believe you don't remember! You were terrified! _Uncle Kenny, Uncle Kenny, Lyssie what happened to Uncle Kenny?_" she mocked as Stella's face went pale. "Yeah. He was assigned to kill me since I was being trained by the best. But he was too slow. I killed him before he could take care of an innocent little thirteen year old girl. And then you saw. God. Why?"

Stella growled. "Why. Why what, I saw you kill my uncle? Your little plan to keep me quiet worked, and you just went around killing innocent people white time ticked by? And now that I'm back in Rhode Island, you think you can just murder me?"

Lyss pondered for a moment, and smiled. "Yes, yes I can."

Stella smirked. "You're wrong. Uncle Kenny's about to be avenged, so tell him I said hi." Stella lunged for Lyss's throat, and Lyss collapsed as Stella's hands tightened on her throat. The two men had already left the two girls to settle matters for themselves, and as Lyss struggled for air, she clutched tightly to the key. With all the power she had left in her, she jabbed the key into the side of Stella's skin and drug it downwards as hard as she could. Stella yelped in pain as she looked at the bleeding gash in her arm. Lyss jumped up and shoved Stella on her back. She jammed Stella's stomach down with her foot, and straddled Stella.

"Let's see what your blood type is." Lyss smiled evilly as she took out a dagger from her pocket. Stella squirmed as Lyss dragged the dagger down her other arm. She rested her finger on top of the bleeding scar, and brought her blood covered finger to her mouth. Stella gagged as Lyss licked the blood off her finger. "O positive."

Stella punched Lyss square in the jaw, and the two traded positions. Stella wrestled the dagger out of Lyss's hand and positioned it above Lyss's heart. "Any last words?" Stella panted. Lyss smiled smugly.

"Yeah. You wish."

Lyss flipped the dagger out of her hand and punched Stella in the stomach. Stella fell off of Lyss, and she jumped up no matter how much pain she was in. She kicked Lyss in the shins and the second she fell down, Stella dashed by her and began to run. She could hear Lyss shriek in the background, and Stella began to look for a door in the dark. Lyss was catching up and she had to get out of there; things were not going as planned.

Suddenly Stella felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see a dagger jammed in her side, and she glared at Lyss. Lyss began to kick Stella and punch her, and Stella felt herself being attacked as she was forced up against a wall. She didn't care if Lyss broke her nose; she had to get the dagger out of her side. Stella grabbed the dagger and slid it out of her side and forcefully jammed it in Lyss's stomach.

Stella ran in the opposite direction, and saw a junk drive lying on a desk. She grabbed it hurriedly and shoved it down her bra. Lyss wouldn't see it there. Lyss jumped on Stella's back and began to howl, "You're going to die!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, LYSS!" Stella shrieked as she flipped Lyss off her back, and a sickening thud echoed as Lyss's back hit the concrete floor. Stella grabbed a lighter off the desk, and for good measure, she slammed her foot into Lyss's abdomen. Stella flicked the lighter on, and sat it back on the desk. The desk engulfed in flames, and Stella started to choke on the smoke. She grabbed the blood covered dagger and ran out of the building as fast as she could.

_The door, the door, the door, where is the door, come on, where is the mother fucking door!_ Stella thought as she felt for the door. The smoke from the fire in the back room was growing heavier, and Stella coughed. She finally grabbed a door handle, and yanked on it. She ran out of the building and down the darkened street as fast as she could. Suddenly there was a loud boom, and Stella whirled around to see a cloud of flames erupt from the building. There was no way Lyss was still alive after that.

"Congratulations, you killed her." A husky voice said from behind Stella. Stella whirled around in horror to see Lyss's two accomplices. She backed away slowly.

"What do you want from me?" Stella whispered. The other man grabbed Stella's arm gently, so gentle that it was almost deadly. He ran his finger down her bleeding gash.

"Give us the junk drive." The man ordered, and Stella felt her breath hitch in her throat. She raised the dagger warningly.

"What junk drive?" Stella asked quietly. The men began to close in on Stella, as she slowly backed down the street.

"The one you stole off our desk before you lit the lighter and set the building on fire." The tall blonde man grasped her shoulders, and Stella kept a death grip on the dagger.

"That junk drive is back there in that building." Stella lied. The other man turned around and dashed towards the building.

"I'm going to get it, don't let her get away!" he shouted as he ducked his head and ran into the burning building. The blonde man smiled a crooked smile at Stella, who poised the dagger at his chest.

"Come any closer and you'll go the same way as Lyss." Stella warned. The blonde man stepped back with his hands held at his head. Stella kept the dagger at its same position.

"You know, you're a really pretty little girl."

"Yeah, and this pretty little girl has a boyfriend." Stella smirked.

"Hey now, I was trying to give you a compliment."

"I don't need compliments; I need to get the hell out of here."

"Can't let that happen, sweetheart." Stella scowled at the man. She had to get all of these people dead, and since she had convinced the other idiot to go back in there, she could surely get this guy.

"I'm sorry," Stella shook her head, and began to well up tears in her eyes. "It's just that…I left my phone in there and I'm too weak to go back in that fire. Could you maybe go back in there and get it?" She batted her eyelashes, and a tear ran down her face.

The man's face softened, and he patted Stella's shoulder. "Anything for you, beautiful." Stella smirked as the man ran back in the building, and she chuckled.

"Idiot." She stood there and watched as all her problems burned away. Suddenly two bloodcurdling screams echoed from the flames, and Stella winced. The two men were probably burning now. She could hear sirens in the distance, and she looked down at her side. Her white dress was now covered in dirt and blood.

The place where Lyss had jabbed her was still gushing blood. She gagged as she thought of Lyss tasting her blood. God, how nasty. But it didn't matter now. Her and her accomplices were now rotting in hell now.

Police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks surrounded the building, and the police looked at Stella. She looked extremely suspicious with a dagger in her hand, but the bleeding should have been enough. A police officer stepped up to her.

"What happened?"

Stella's vision began to fade in and out. "Lyss Jayson. Tried…to kill me…her dagger…burned building…" Stella mumbled as she remembered a familiar falling sensation. Everything was going black, and she remembered seeing Charlie's face bust past the security officers before she faded out.

"STELLA!" Charlie shouted, and pushed past the police officers.

"Sir, you cannot-"

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled, and ran up to Stella. Mo, Wen and Scott rounded the corner and looked at the burning building in horror.

"Stella!" Mo cried as she felt her legs give out. Scott wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her back up. "Stella's in there! STELLA!" Mo shrieked. Wen wanted to close his ears; Mo's bloodcurdling screams were killing him.

"Mo! Look there's Charlie!" Scott tried to soothe, and grasped her hand as him and Wen ran up there with Charlie. He was holding a tiny figure, which was bleeding heavily. Her hair was matted, she was covered in dirt, sweat, and soot and blood stained her dress and skin.

Mo covered her mouth, as tears welled in her eyes. "Stella?"

Charlie just nodded, as he took the dagger out of her hand. "That's…her blood." He whispered. Mo looked at the dagger for a moment, and then looked at Stella.

"Hey…what's that in the top part of her dress?" Mo asked as she grabbed something that was poking out of the top of her dress. She toyed with it for a moment, and rubbed her finger over the junk drive.

"It's a junk drive." Wen noted.

Mo nodded. "As soon as we get back to the hospital, we're loading this on my laptop."

Charlie nodded. A paramedic walked over with a gurney. "Please set her down on the gurney, son." Charlie reluctantly laid Stella on the gurney and kissed her forehead. After the kiss, Charlie's lips tasted like sweat and blood.

The paramedics loaded Stella into the ambulance, and Charlie looked away for a moment at the burned building. The fire was finally out, and fire-fighters brought out three bodies. Charlie looked at the paramedic who was writing things on a clipboard.

"Excuse me, but could you wait just one minute? I'd like to see something." The paramedic nodded.

"We're leaving in about three minutes, so make it quick." Charlie nodded, and walked over to the fire-fighters carrying the bodies with Mo, Wen and Scott.

A blonde and two men were lying peacefully in the arms of the fighters. They were covered in burn marks, and the blonde was covered in blood also. Charlie took one look at the blonde and punched her in the face.

"If only you were alive to feel it." he growled. Mo rubbed Charlie's shoulder as they walked back to the ambulance, and got in.

Charlie just looked at the slightly breathing Stella. She was covered in blood and sweat, and it looked as though she was having trouble breathing. He stood up, and slid the necklace around her neck. _There,_ he thought. _She looks so more beautiful that way._ Mo just toyed with the junk drive, and leaned into Scott's chest. Wen looked down at the floor. Charlie sighed impatiently as he grasped Stella's frail hand. It was going to be a very long ride back to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's only one more chapter until we get down to our main story line! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that this is a little delayed; I really do apologize. But I hope that this extremely longer chapter makes up for it. And the release of my exclusive Starlie oneshot should keep you entertained. Be sure to check out my other fanfic, I'm not too Young to feel this Way. It should enlighten you to read my fantasies. Anyways, I really do hope that you guys will read my other fanfics and maybe review them? I'd appreciate it! So tell me, what do you think is on the junk drive that Stella stole? Remember, be heard be strong, be proud! Love, Emzy.<strong>


	6. The Mentalist: My Promise is Forever

**Alright! Here we are with the last part of The Mentalist, and then we continue on with the story! Next chapter you're finally going to see the band practice! Hallelujah, finally some normality in this story. But this story isn't going to be normal. Period! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect your first looks at Wenlivia and Scohini! (Two more of my couple names.)**

* * *

><p>"Wen?"<p>

Olivia sat up, and stretched her back. Wen waved a little and slid the rolling chair over closer to her bedside. He grasped her hand, and Olivia looked around the room.

"Where are Stella and Charlie?"

A held in sigh escaped Wen's lips. "Charlie's down the hall with Stella. She just got out of emergency surgery about fifteen minutes ago." Olivia's eyes widened as Wen rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Calm down, she's okay."

Olivia sank back into her pillow as Wen sat down on the edge of her bed. "It's all my fault, I should have never told her about Lyss."

Wen brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Olivia's flushed face and smiled. "It's not your fault. And Stella killed Lyss and two other guys and she lived to tell the tale, so I'd say we had a bit of a victory."

"True…"

Wen looked down at his and Olivia's hands, and then cleared his throat quickly. "We found a jump drive in Stella's dress that she must've grabbed before the building caught on fire-"

"The building caught on fire?"

"Yes, anyways, we're going to see what's on the drive as soon as Mo's mom brings her laptop. She should be here any minute." Wen trailed off as Olivia squirmed backwards into the pillow. "I'm glad you're alive…"

Olivia just looked into Wen's eyes. "I am too."

Wen leaned in as Olivia propped herself up on her elbows. Their faces were inches away when suddenly the door busted open. Olivia sighed as she flopped back down on the pillow, and Mo and Scott sauntered in; Mo carrying her laptop.

"Scott finally got the jump drive to work," Mo noted, as she looked around. "Wen, why don't you go get Charlie from Stella's room?"

Wen shook his head. "He's not gonna come; we might as well show him later. Stella just got out of surgery and he's not going to leave the poor girl's side until she wakes up."

Mo nodded as she sat down on the other side of Olivia's bed, and Scott slid the rolling chair back up towards Mo. She clicked on the jump drive file, and a Word document opened up. Olivia and Wen looked at the document in confusion.

"Mo. This is in Bulgarian."

Mo rolled her eyes. "Yes, but we translated a lot of it. It's a journal entry written in Bulgarian for safety purposes we think."

Wen looked Mo as though she was crazy. "You know Bulgarian?"

Mo hit Wen's arm. "It's called Google translation, Wen. I don't know enough Bulgarian to save my life. Now shut up and let me read." Scott rested his head on Mo's leg, and Mo cleared her throat as she began to read. "May seventeenth, two-thousand eleven. Today I finally got back to Rhode Island, and it's time to finish what I started. Two to three years ago, I killed a man named Kenny Yamada right in front of my then best friend, Stella."

"She killed Stella's uncle in front of her?" Olivia croaked. Mo just nodded, and her face was twisted.

"Anyways…Stella asked me what happened to her uncle, and I grasped her neck with one hand and held the gun at her head and told her that if she said one word about what had happened, I would kill her too. She never did tell anyone, but we were older now. Things are different. She can tell anyone anything at anytime because I was in Russia. Stella was always a quiet girl, but she was rebellious. She was always surprising, that bitch. I have to get rid of her before I murder the Bulgarian prime minister, because I know that if people in America find out, Stella will put the pieces together and tell the world about me. And I'll be sentenced to death."

"Well I would think so," Wen mumbled under his breath. Mo glared, and Wen held two hands up. "Just saying. Continue."

"My plan is to get close to any of Stella's possible classmates, and if I can, I just might get close to her. And the day that I see that face of hers is going to be the day she breathes her last."

Olivia closed her eyes, and Mo's available hand clenched. Scott laid a hand on Mo's leg as she took a deep breath.

"I'm translating all of this into Bulgarian, because the morons that are my brothers would never think to learn Bulgarian, much less copy and paste this into an online translator. So my plans are safe for now. Hopefully the next time I write, Stella will be dead, and I'll be on a plane to Bulgaria."

"Or rotting in hell with the devil himself," Wen scowled.

Mo shut her laptop and sighed. "And that's all that was on the jump drive."

Wen raised his eyebrows. "Charlie said that the paramedics told him that Stella said that the other two guys wanted that jump drive for some reason."

"Probably because it reveals her plot to murder the Bulgarian prime minister. And if those two idiots were still alive, the police would sentence them to death." Olivia sighed.

"They died anyways in that fire…so now it's no problem."

"What do we do with the jump drive though?" Mo asked. Everyone exchanged glances, and Scott cleared his throat.

"We show it to Charlie and Stella. And then we…bury it."

"Bury it?" Wen asked.

"What else do you suggest we do to it?" Mo snapped.

"No need to be snippy."

Mo ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed. Olivia got attacked by a shark, the last time I saw Stella she was unconscious and covered in blood, and ugh!" she screamed.

Scott pulled Mo down onto his lap and hugged her as she sniffled. "I'm just scared. Stella could die at any moment; they said she only had a thirty percent chance of living."

"Thirty percent's not that small you know, this is Stella we're talking about. She killed those three guys, had a dagger jabbed in her about three places and she's made it this far. She's a fighter; she'll make it Mo." Scott said as he rubbed her back. Mo just nodded into his shirt.

A nurse walked in at that moment.

"Are you kids friends of Stella Yamada?" Everyone except Olivia jumped up and nodded. "She's awake. Her husband told me to tell you." Everyone stifled a laugh. Charlie told the hospital that he was Stella's husband? Stella was probably blushing so bad at that moment.

Mo looked at Olivia, then the nurse. "Can our friend here go?"

The nurse nodded. "But only for five minutes, she doesn't need to be out of bed for too long." Wen nodded, and picked Olivia up out of the bed bridal style.

"Wen please set me down, I can walk!" Olivia squealed.

"Just go along with it Liv," Wen said smiling. Mo dashed down the hall, and skidded to a halt when she saw the door with the sign that read **STELLA YAMADA**. Mo took a deep breath and laid a hand on the doorknob.

"Are we ready?" Mo whispered. Everyone nodded, and Mo opened the door with closed eyes. They walked in and gasped in horror as Charlie just looked down.

Stella laid in the bed covered in IVs. She had a breathing machine hitched to her, and her arms were covered in stitches. The sheet was down and the gang could see the giant, bloodied scar in her hip. Her face was almost as white as a sheet, and her body looked frailer than Olivia's after the shark attack. Mo's gasp hitched in her throat, and Olivia buried her head into Wen's shoulder. Stella smiled weakly, and waved.

"Hi guys." Stella croaked through the breathing machine. Mo's voice squeaked as she grasped Scott's hand.

"Stella, they said that you can take that thing off now." Charlie said; his voice husky. He leaned over and gently helped Stella out of the breathing machine. Stella's shaking hands tried to help him, but eventually she gave up. Charlie laid the breathing machine on the small bedside table, and Stella took a deep breath.

Mo walked hesitantly to Stella's bedside, and Olivia followed behind her slowly.

"Hi Mo, Liv," she sighed, taking deep breaths. It was obvious that she was having trouble breathing.

"How you doing, little fighter?" Mo whispered so quietly that Stella barely heard her. Stella closed her eyes in pain as Charlie's hand brushed over her side.

"Okay, I guess. They said I lost a lot of blood and that I got a lot of smoke in my lungs," Stella panted. Charlie handed her a glass of water, and she eagerly drank a tiny sip. Mo felt her eyes sting; she never wanted to see Stella like this ever again.

"But she's okay now, and if she makes it through the night okay, she'll be out tomorrow night." Charlie said, sitting up. Mo smiled and clapped, and Olivia just laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Stella gave a little thumbs up. Charlie leaned over and pressed a kiss on her forehead, and even though she was obviously blushing, no color returned to her cheeks. Mo knelt down beside Stella's bedside.

"We saw what was on the jump drive you stole," Mo said nervously. Stella's eyebrows furrowed, and then her pale lips formed an O. "It was a diary entry, written in Bulgarian about all of Lyss's plans." Stella just nodded.

Charlie grasped Stella's hands, and Mo gasped. There was a ring on Stella's left finger. Stella looked down because she knew that Mo and Olivia had seen the ring.

"Stella Yamada, is there a ring on your ring finger?"

Stella just nodded. "It's a promise ring," she murmured. Mo's mouth was still dropped open, and she just choked out a laugh.

"Promise ring my ass!" Mo cried. Stella glared, and Charlie's eyes were dangerous.

"It's a promise ring." Charlie growled. Mo held up her hands as though she was saying she was innocent, and Stella just nodded.

Wen sat down on a chair. "So Stella, what happened after you left?" Stella readjusted herself on the bed and coughed a few times before she actually began talking.

"Well, I turned down the corner and some guy grabbed me and threw me in a cage inside the building. Then Lyss opened the cage and we had this really creepy conversation about who was gonna die, and then she pinned me down and slit this arm open with a key. Then she tasted my blood," Stella gagged and Charlie rubbed her arm. Mo's eyes grew wide, and Olivia sat down on Wen's lap. "Afterwards we just started stabbing each other and punching each other and then she drove the dagger right here. And then I took it out, stabbed her, and then set the place on fire."

"You set the place on fire?" Mo said, shocked.

Stella nodded wearily. "Then her two little henchmen tried to get me to fork over the drive, so I lied and said that the drive was back on a desk. One of the idiots went in there and burned; the other tried to hit on me, and I said that I left my phone in the building, and he went to go get it. So his idiotic self got burned. Then the cops and the firefighters and the paramedics showed up and I blacked out."

Stella's hands fiddled with the promise ring, and Charlie took a deep breath. It was taking everything in him not to start crying. But he was going to stay strong for Stella; she needed someone to stay strong for her.

**. . . . . .**

"And if you need anything, be sure to call us." A doctor smiled at Stella, as she leaned up against Charlie. Charlie nodded, and took Stella's hand as the doctor turned on his heel and walked off.

Stella took a step forward and her legs wobbled as she felt them give out. Charlie frowned and turned around. "Hop on my back."

Stella rolled her eyes and laughed as she clambered on his back. "I still weigh over a hundred pounds, you know."

Charlie sauntered out to the car, and smiled. Just because she had been stabbed, hospitalized, over exposed to smoke, and almost died, didn't mean she wasn't the same old Stella. And that little moment right there proved it. He looked down at the promise ring that was on her finger. That was his promise to her-forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is short, but I had to end it here! We're finally going to be back to a normal chapter next time! And next time will be later on in the week; my best friend is spending 3 days and 2 nights with me! So Tuesday to Thursday. But hopefully this and a YouTube video I uploaded should be enough of me for awhile. So review, and I'll be back later (: Oh yeah, and my Twitter is screwed up! It's unfollowed a lot of people and I can't refollow…I'm trying to work on it, but until then, I'm sorry! Remember, be heard, be strong, and be proud! Love, Emzy.<strong>


	7. The Guilt of Not Telling You

**So its official, I've decided that there will be exactly fourteen chapters in this story. And you're probably looking at your computer screen in confusion. But this is chapter seven, this story's halfway over! Yes, it is. But don't cry chicklings. Everything's going to be okay, and this story is going to end wonderfully. WONDERFULLY. Smiley face. And you'll probably cry in one chapter…sorry kids! Anyways…FINALLY A SEMI NORMAL CHAPTER! WOO! LET'S GO!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stella opened the door to the music hall, and waved to her friends as she walked down the aisle to meet the band onstage. "Hey hey," she said, and her voice echoed. Olivia looked up from setting a microphone on a stand, and smiled.<p>

"Stella! You look so much better!" Olivia cried, as her and Mo dashed down the stage steps to meet Stella and hug her.

Stella chuckled. "Says the girl who was mauled by a shark." Mo just smiled, and immediately let go of Stella's arm.

"Sorry, I didn't see the-"

"Scar? It's okay, Mo, I can't even tell it's there now. Unless I look at in in a mirror. Then I can tell," Stella said as she walked up the stairs and sat her bag down. Charlie smiled and waved as he adjusted his drums. Stella just blushed and looked down.

"Look at our little fighter," Wen smirked as he walked over and tickled Stella. Stella squirmed, and then turned around to give Wen a hug. "Someone is obviously feeling a lot better."

"Yes, yes I am, but it's only because Charlie took care of me." Stella muttered. Wen's eyes lit up, and looked down at her hand.

"Speaking of Charlie, you wanna know what he told the doctors in order to get into your room?" Charlie's eyes went wide with worry as Wen threw a wink back at him. Stella's face went blood red, and Mo cleared her throat.

"We're behind; I say that we go ahead and start practice, what do you think Olivia?" Mo shot a glance at Olivia, who nodded quickly. Stella looked at Mo with a glance of gratefulness, and Mo smiled.

Scott laughed. "Alright, enough with the silent conversations ladies." Stella picked up her guitar, and cleared her throat.

"Did you guys all get that song I sent you?" Everyone nodded, and Stella began to strum as the song began.

_After all that you put me through,__  
><em>_You think I'd despise you,__  
><em>_But in the end I wanna thank you,__  
><em>_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true__  
><em>_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up__  
><em>_Cause I've had enough__  
><em>_You were there by my side, always down for the ride__  
><em>_But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you__  
><em>_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong__  
><em>_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know__  
><em>_Just how capable I am to pull through__  
><em>_So I wanna say thank you__  
><em>_Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger__  
><em>_Makes me work a little bit harder__  
><em>_It makes me that much wiser__  
><em>_So thanks for making me a fighter__  
><em>_Made me learn a little bit faster__  
><em>_Made my skin a little bit thicker__  
><em>_Makes me that much smarter__  
><em>_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing__  
><em>_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game__  
><em>_I heard you're going round play, the victim now__  
><em>_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame__  
><em>_Cause you dug your own grave__  
><em>_After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me__  
><em>_But that wont work anymore, no more,__  
><em>_It's over__  
><em>_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture__  
><em>_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down__  
><em>_So I wanna say thank you__  
><em>_Cause it_

_How could this girl I thought I knew__  
><em>_Turn out to be unjust so cruel__  
><em>_Could only see the good in you__  
><em>_Pretend not to know the truth__  
><em>_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself__  
><em>_Through living in denial__  
><em>_But in the end you'll see__  
><em>_YOU-WONT-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I__  
><em>_I ain't gonna stop__  
><em>_There is no turning back__  
><em>_I've had enough_

_You thought I would forget__  
><em>_But I remembered__  
><em>_Cause I remembered__  
><em>_I remembered__  
><em>_You thought I would forget__  
><em>_I remembered__  
><em>_Cause I remembered__  
><em>_I remembered_

Olivia and Mo exchanged glances. "Stella, that was amazing! Did you really write all that in the hospital?" Stella just looked down and nodded.

Wen looked at Scott. "She wrote all of that on a napkin? There is no way." Charlie smiled. He was proud of Stella. He remembered her writing down the first verse on a napkin, then demanding that he give her his laptop so she could finish the song. Just because Stella was in a hospital bed didn't mean that she wasn't the same demanding, rebellious girl.

"We're so letting Stella perform that at the next concert!" Stella's head shot up, and her eyes were wide. Charlie laid a gentle hand on Stella, and she whipped her head in his direction nervously. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"We are?" Stella stuttered. Olivia nodded. Stella's face was redder than ever now, and she began to strum a few chords to get her minds off of her gushing band mates. Charlie just smiled at her, and she took a deep breath. Maybe this wasn't such an embarrassing thing after all.

**. . . . . . **

Stella reached over and grabbed a slice of the pizza that a waiter had just set down in front of the band. She leaned back into her chair, and turned to where her head was laid against Charlie's chest. Mo shot Stella a glance, and Stella just rolled her eyes in return.

Olivia smiled. "So now that we're all out of the hospital, how about we all have a get together?" Mo nodded, and looked at Scott. He shrugged, and the rest of them just exchanged glances.

"Nice to see your medicine's been bringing the talking monster out of you." Stella smirked. Olivia just grinned.

"So where at?" Stella held her hands up.

"Why not that new restaurant that opened on fifth?" The band just nodded, and Stella sat her pizza crust down. "Then it's settled….we'll all meet there at seven."

Stella stood up and smoothed out her tank top. Charlie followed in pursuit, and put his arm around her waist. She felt her phone vibrate, and she pulled it out. It was an email, which was curious because she never got those, and she could feel Charlie look over her shoulder to read it also. She quickly shut it, and smiled nervously.

"Me and Charlie better get going," Stella said hastily. She waved to the band, and walked out the door. Charlie looked at her curiously.

"Why didn't you read that?" he asked.

"Because I'm with my favorite guy, and I don't need to answer all these texts."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Nice save, Yamada." Stella smirked and wrapped her arms around his waist as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

"So whose house are we stopping at?" Charlie asked. Stella looked up at him with an 'are-you-kidding-me' look on her face. She flipped her hair back with a fake preppy look on her face.

"Well, duh, we're going to mine, because I'm like a girl, and I like need to change my clothes every five seconds." Stella said with a fake prep accent, and Charlie just looked at her curiously. "Don't ask." He nodded, and the two continued to walk down the sidewalk. They finally reached Stella's house.

"Hand me my key, Delgado." Charlie reached into Stella's pocket for her and handed her a key. She unlocked the door, and the two walked into the house. It seemed oddly silent, and Stella walked into the kitchen. There was a note lying on the island.

_Stella, your father and I had to leave for a meeting. We won't be back until late tonight, and your brothers are at a sleepover at a friend's house for the night. If Charlie's coming over, then there's leftover pizza in the fridge for you two. If you need anything, call your father. Love Mom_

Stella slapped her hands against her thighs. "And then there were two," she mumbled as she sat down on Charlie's lap. Charlie wrapped his hands around her waist as she laid her head back on his chest. For a moment the two were quiet, and Charlie looked at her.

"What do you wanna do? Surely it doesn't take the mega girly girl Stella Yamada five hours to get ready." Charlie smirked. Stella giggled, and ran her hand down Charlie's arm.

"I was thinking we could do something along the lines of this." Stella mumbled as she spun around and kissed Charlie sweetly. Charlie felt something different when they kissed that time. There wasn't just sparks, but it felt like bombs were going off inside of him. He wrapped his hands around Stella's waist as she straddled him and tangled her fingers in his hair. And suddenly, Charlie didn't care if the blinds were open or not as he carried Stella up to her room. There were just some things that proved you loved a person.

**. . . . . .**

"STELLA YAMADA!"

Stella smiled and turned around in a circle. Mo looked at Olivia, who was dumbstruck.

"Now I understand that your club closet has some racy items, but you do realize there are CHILDREN here at this restaurant?" Stella just nodded. Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, there are only two explanations for you wearing this. Either one, you've officially gone stripper mode on us, or something happened that we probably don't want to hear about." Mo continued.

Stella bit her lip and Mo and Olivia's mouth dropped.

"STELLA!" Mo screeched. Stella just looked down. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Mo threw her hand on Stella's shoulder. "I'm still in shock about the dress you're wearing, but this?"

Stella put her hand over Mo's mouth. "Just…hush, okay? I don't need it being broadcast to the whole world." Mo just nodded. At that moment, Charlie walked up to the girls.

"Hey ladies," he said. Mo turned around and screamed, tackling him. Stella smacked her forehead, and hid her face in Olivia's shoulder.

"CHARLIE! YOU…STELLA…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" Mo shouted, and Stella grabbed Mo by the back of her dress.

"What part of hush did you not get, Little Miss Big Mouth?" Stella hissed. Charlie just looked down as Stella grasped his hand.

Mo rolled her eyes. "Clearly the hush part…oh look, here comes Wen and Scott! I'll bet that they'll enjoy hearing this little story." Mo smiled evilly as Stella shot her a look.

"Tell them, and expect to find yourself in Antarctica snuggling with a penguin tomorrow morning." Mo shrunk back, and pulled out her phone. She typed something out hastily, and slid her phone away with a sly smile. "What did you do?" Stella hissed.

Wen and Scott walked over and just gaped at Stella and Charlie. Stella's eyes turned to slits, and Charlie had to constrict his arms around her chest just for Mo's safety. "I'm buying your plane ticket tonight, Mohini!"

Olivia cleared her throat. Being the peace maker, she didn't want any problems. "How about we go on inside?" Stella just nodded, and hooked elbows with Olivia as the two walked in.

Wen leaned over to Charlie. "I think my date just stole yours." Charlie nodded and followed after the girls.

Inside the restaurant, Stella and Olivia were already seated at a table. Wen elbowed Charlie, who was just staring at Stella. She was wearing a red cocktail dress, and her hair was similar to the way she wore it for the Madison Square Garden performance. On her feet was a pair of silver high heels. Mo just smiled.

"She's so going hooker for you, Charles." Mo said as she walked past the two boys and joined Stella and Olivia at their table.

The rest of the guys finally sat down at the table, and Stella fanned herself with a menu. "You'd think a fancy restaurant would have enough money to install some good quality A/C up in this place." Mo nodded, and began to fan herself. Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm hot, you shouldn't be raising your eyebrows." Mo choked back a laugh. Tonight would be a very interesting dinner.

**. . . . . .**

Stella collapsed on her bed, and pulled out her laptop. She clicked on her email, and selected the unread message.

_Dear Miss Yamada,_

_After suggesting you to our program, we have selected you out of over three thousand students to travel to New Zealand in July to work on our new music program. _

Stella reread the first line a few times over. New Zealand? That was not what she had expected when she applied to the program.

_If you accept our offer, we'd appreciate it if you would email us back letting us know._

Stella skinned over the next few paragraphs. It was basically a bunch of usual propaganda-like information junk. She shut her laptop, stunned, and collapsed onto her pillow. She was scared, nervous, excited, but the dominant feeling that was taking over was guilt.

The guilt being that she hadn't told Charlie about applying.

* * *

><p><strong>Stella just lives a fabulous life, eh? After she gets out of the hospital, she gets accepted into a music program in New Zealand. And she didn't tell Charlie. Will this cause drama? You shouldn't even ask yourself that question. It's just a bad idea. And if you have a smart brain, you'll understand what Stella and Charlie did. Yeah…anyways. Until next chapter! Be heard, be strong, and be proud! Love, Emzy<strong>


	8. I Know

**Well here we are at chapter eight. Oh goodness. I think I might cry! This story's ending…but the answer is YES, I'll start a new Starlie after this. I might post two previews of possible stories, and you guys pick the one you like the best. How does that sound? Good? Of course it does. Anyways, we're about to cover a lot of ground in the next six chapters…and when I say a lot of ground I say A LOT OF GROUND. Think you're up for it? I know you are. Let's get started. (:**

* * *

><p>"Mm, Stella, what's the nine one one," Mo mumbled, wiping her eyes. It was three in the morning and Stella had called both her and Olivia over to her house. It had been almost two weeks since Stella had gotten her admission letter to the music program in New Zealand. She hadn't told anyone, not even Charlie. Her parents were the only ones who knew, and they said they would support any decision she made.<p>

Stella had screamed back, "_You're not supposed to tell me you support me! You're my parents; you're supposed to tell me what to do!_" Her parents had tried to tell her that she should tell her friends, but Stella had given up and stormed off to her room.

Stella only had a few more days to send back a response, and she had to tell Mo and Olivia now. There was no more beating around the bush; she had to start talking. Stella grabbed a spray bottle off her desk and sprayed Mo in the face. Mo squealed and glared at Stella.

"WHAT THE HELL, STELLA?" she screeched.

"You're still asleep, and I need you awake when I tell you what I'm about to tell you." Stella smirked, and Olivia just crossed her arms. Mo wiped some of the water off her face and rolled her eyes.

"What did you need to tell us?" Olivia asked, yawning. Stella grabbed her laptop off of her nightstand, and opened it to the email. She handed it to Olivia, and held the spray bottle aimed directly at Mo. Olivia and Mo read the letter, and occasionally shot Stella looks.

"Music program? In New Zealand? As in the country under Australia?" Mo squealed. Stella sprayed her in the face with the spray bottle, and Mo glared at her once again.

"No, the New Zealand right outside of Dublin, of course the country under Australia!" Stella rolled her eyes, and Mo elbowed her.

"Well are you gonna go?" Olivia asked as Stella fell backwards on her bed.

"That's the problem, I don't know if I should go or not!

Mo just stared at the computer screen. "Well have you told Charlie, I'm sure he'd probably be a big help in all of this…what's the word…hoopla?"

Stella looked down. "That's the other problem…I haven't told him yet." Mo almost dropped the computer and Olivia's mouth dropped open. Mo grabbed the spray bottle and sprayed Stella in the face.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM? STELLA!" Mo shrieked. Stella rolled her eyes and put her face down in her bed.

"What? I didn't want to tell him because I knew that if I did…"

"If you did, what, Stella? Charlie's gonna want you to go, and you can't turn down this kind of opportunity! It's only for what, a month and a half? You'd be back like, four weeks before school started. And we can always fly out to see you, hello, we're Lemonade Mouth! Come on Stella, you're never gonna get this chance again. They selected YOU out of what, over a hundred thousand students? You have to go."

"But that's the thing Mo, I don't know IF I wanna go!" Mo set the laptop down on the floor and pulled out her phone. Stella eyed her warily. "What are you doing?"

"We're calling Charlie, and he's gonna come over, and _you,_ little missy, are gonna tell him what's up!" Mo hissed as she pressed send. Stella's eyes were wide as she sat up to leave, but Mo pushed her back down. "No, you are NOT putting this off anymore."

Stella gulped. This was not good. Mo smiled sickeningly sweet like as she spoke into the phone. "Hey Charlie, its Mo…yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's three am…well I don't care, take a nap later on!...HEY, WATCH IT…okay, okay…yeah, can you come over to Stella's…no in three years, OF COURSE NOW…great, see you then! Adios, Charles." Mo hung up the phone and stared at Stella, whose mouth was wide open. Mo threw a hairbrush at her. "That's what you get for not telling him!"

Fifteen minutes later, after Mo and Olivia had straightened Stella's hair, thrown her in a new outfit, and rebooted Stella's laptop, Mo heard a car horn. "That's Charlie! I'll go get him." Mo dashed off down the stairs. Stella rolled her eyes in Olivia's direction.

"You would think he was gonna propose or something the way you guys made me over," she mumbled. Olivia just patted her shoulder.

"You have to tell him now Stella, the deadline on that email's in less than two days." Olivia sighed. Suddenly the door to Stella's room burst open, and Stella shot Mo a look.

"_ARE YOU NUTS?_" she hissed. "_MY PARENTS ARE GONNA THINK SOMEONE'S BREAKING IN!_"

Mo just rolled her eyes and sat the confused Charlie down on Stella's bed. Stella's face was on fire as she reached over and gave him a hug. "You do realize that your parents are like, dead asleep, and love me and Olivia? They're not gonna care." Stella scoffed as Charlie wrapped his arm around her.

"So why was I rudely interrupted of my beautiful dream by Mo?" Charlie asked. Mo just sighed.

"Why was the dream beautiful, was Stella in it?" Mo taunted. Both Charlie and Stella went red, and Mo waved it off. "I'm too sleep deprived to care. Stella here has something to tell you." Charlie looked at Stella confusedly.

"You do?" Stella raised her eyebrows in return, hopeful that if she played dumb, she could put this off a little longer.

"I do?" Mo gave Stella an 'are-you-joking' look.

"YES. You do. And I'm gonna show him that email whether you like it or not!" Mo whispered furiously. She sat the laptop in Charlie's lap and Stella just looked down as Charlie read.

When Charlie finally finished reading, he looked at Stella. "New Zealand?" Stella just nodded silently. "Stell, why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arm around her.

"I was scared," she muttered.

"Scared of what? Scared that I'd hold you back and not let you go?"

"That's not what I was afraid of!" Stella sighed in exasperation, on the verge of tears.

"Then what were you scared of?"

"I was scared that you guys would tell me to go!"

"What?"

"Yes!" Stella shrieked, in tears. "I was terrified that you guys would think it's a good thing for me to go, but I don't want to go! I saw your faces the day after I got the email and I thought, 'I can't leave them, I'd miss them too much!' You guys know I would be a loner in New Zealand! But you guys seem so persistent on me going, maybe I will go!" Stella stood up and stormed out to her balcony. Mo, Olivia, and Charlie all exchanged shocked glances. Charlie stood up.

"I'm going to talk to her." Charlie sighed and opened the balcony door, leaving Mo and Olivia in silence. Stella was crumpled down in the corner of the balcony, sobbing, Charlie walked over, shutting the door, and knelt down beside her.

"You know we want you to stay…but we can't hold you back," he murmured, rubbing Stella's back.

"Hold me back from what, the people I love the most? Never thought I'd hear that out of your mouth…Mo's maybe, but not yours." Stella choked out a sob, and looked up at Charlie, her face tear stained. Charlie wrapped his arms around Stella.

"Stella, we know that you want to stay, but it's not as though you're moving away for three years. You should go, and you know it deep inside here." He laid a hand right over her chest where her heart was. She just nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Video chat me every night?"

Charlie smiled. "And every morning." Stella gave Charlie a hug and stood up yawning.

"Do you wanna just stay here, or are you gonna leave?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'll probably go back home; if not my mom will most likely call the cops and file a missing drummer's report." Stella just nodded. Charlie gave her a hug and kissed her forehead as he walked towards the balcony. "Call me sometime later."

She grinned as he jumped off the balcony into the tree, and down to his car. Walking back in, she noticed that she was all alone. She grabbed her laptop, and took a deep breath. Positioning her fingers over the keys, she began to type.

**. . . . . .**

"STELLA!" a voice shouted. Stella shot up like a firecracker and looked around the room in alarm.

"Where's the fire?" Stella said, finally setting eyes on Mo and Olivia. "Oh, it's just you two. I'm going back to sleep."

Mo scoffed. "Ha, oh no you're not! We're wanted down at Dante's in fifteen."

"If it's not the prime minister of Bulgaria giving me an award for saving his ass, then I'm going back to sleep." Stella groaned.

"No, but our boyfriends are meeting us for some unknown reason, and seeing as how the word our implies mine, Olivia's, and yours, you need to get up and move it." Stella groaned.

"As much as I love Charlie, I really don't want to leave the comfort of my bed." Mo yanked Stella's arm and Stella rolled out of bed.

"Good, you're up. Now let's move it, sister." Mo handed Stella a white camisole and a navy blue skirt. "Throw that on, it's supposed to be like, a hundred degrees today."

"Now I understand wearing tank tops and shorts, but this, Mo, really?"

"YES, now come on! Unless you wanna go in your pajamas, which I doubt you do." Stella rolled her eyes. As she plugged up the flat iron on her vanity, all of a sudden she felt a nausea wave hit her. Mo looked at her alarmed. "Stella…are you okay?" Stella took a deep breath and tried to force down the nauseating feeling in her stomach. She shook her head and dashed off to the bathroom, where she emptied out the contents of her stomach. Mo stood behind her, holding Stella's hair back and rubbing her back. Stella stood up, flushed the toilet, and walked over to her sink. She grabbed her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. Mo sighed.

"Stella, what happened, you think you're coming down with something?" Stella shook her head.

"It was probably the chicken I had made last night…probably rancid." Mo just nodded.

"If you get to feeling worse I'll just call Scott and tell him we can't come…" Stella's eyes narrowed as Mo grabbed the flat iron.

"I'll just go downstairs and get some Tylenol or something. I'm fine, okay?" Stella said, walking out of her bedroom. She walked downstairs to a smiling Olivia. "Morning Liv."

Olivia did a double take at Stella. "Stella…you look horrible!"

Stella glared at her as she reached for the Tylenol in the cabinet. "Thanks, same goes for you."

"Not like that, I mean you look sick! You sure you're up to going?" Olivia asked frantically. Stella sighed in exasperation as she downed the Tylenol.

"I'm fine! I just ate some bad chicken last night, that's all." Stella said, shutting the cabinet door. "I feel better now, swear." Olivia just eyed her. Stella felt a nausea wave hit her in the stomach again, and she plastered a smile on her face as she took a sip of water.

Olivia opened a cabinet and handed Stella some anti-nausea pills. "Don't lie to me, Stella. You can lie to Mo and Charlie and Wen all you want, but you know it won't fly by me one second. I can see right through you and you know it. Take one of these and you should be fine…I'll cram the rest in my purse." Stella smiled.

"Thanks Liv, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." Olivia shrugged.

"No problem…and uh, don't tell Mo that you're not feeling good…she'll go all Grey's Anatomy. And trust me; you don't want Dr. Mohini to 'operate' on you."

Stella just nodded, as she walked back up the stairs. She walked into the guest room, and changed into the clothes Mo had laid out for her. Looking in the mirror, she adjusted her camisole. Something looked off in this picture, but Stella couldn't figure out what it was. She shook her head, and walked out the door.

Mo smiled. "Here, put these on. Maybe you'll a few inches shorter than Charlie at this point." Stella scowled, and slid the wedge sandals on. Mo shoved her down in the chair in front of her vanity and began to curl Stella's hair as fast as she could.

"Did you guys bring clothes for today when I called you last night?" Stella asked confusedly.

"Do you think I'm honestly gonna be driving back home at four am when there's a bed like, 50 paces away? Duh," Mo said.

"Well if you burn me, I'll be sure to cremate you while you're still alive." Mo's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but Mo, I would."

The two were silent as Mo curled Stella's hair. "You would think I was disabled," Stella had mumbled. Mo just rolled her eyes and sat the curling iron down.

"There, you're done. Now let's go grab Olivia and we'll head out." Olivia leaned up against the door frame and waved.

"Let's hit it."

The three girls all piled into Mo's car and the second Stella got in she laid back in the passenger seat. Olivia just stared at her and mouthed, 'pill' in her direction. Stella nodded, put a fake smile on, and took deep breaths. What was wrong with her? There was no way just a dabble of food poisoning did this. That chicken must have been extremely rancid, because she was still feeling terrible.

By the time they were at Dante's, Stella felt like she was in limbo. Her head was pounding, and her stomach was churning. Olivia just handed her her purse, and the second Stella stepped out of the car, Stella flew in Dante's. Charlie, Scott and Wen tried to catch her, but Stella sped past them into the ladies room. Mo and Olivia exchanged looks and ran off after her. Charlie's eyes were wide as he dashed off to the ladies room door, and Scott and Wen shrugged as they followed after. Olivia pushed past the others and into the bathroom.

She knocked on the door to Stella's stall. "Stella…"

Stella weakly opened the door and collapsed onto the tiled floor. "Hand me one of those pills."

Charlie and Mo, who were pressed up against the bathroom door trying to listen in, gasped and exchanged looks. Stella was on drugs? No…she was probably just taking medicine…but what if it wasn't medicine?

Olivia rummaged around in the purse that Stella had dropped in the floor. She unscrewed the bottle, and handed Stella a pill, who swallowed it nervously. Stella wiped her forehead and stood up shakily. Olivia threw her arm around Stella and helped her walk out of the bathroom. Charlie and Mo backed away warily.

Charlie looked at Olivia who just mouthed, "I know." And now Charlie had to know what was wrong, because even though Stella herself didn't know, he had to make sure Stella wasn't ending up on yet another hospital bed.

* * *

><p><strong>How great, huh? You're probably in front of your computer screen screaming, 'JUST ONE NORMAL CHAPTER! THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR!' Sorry, this story left the normal station from the first word. Stella's seriously sick, huh? Yeah…I know…I'm evil. And Stella seemed back to normal. Yay! All those sarcastic comments…oh, the memories. Anyways, I hope you'll be back here for chapter nine. Be heard, be strong, be proud, and remember…Starlie will rise above all. Love, Emzy.<strong>


	9. Our Moment of Truth

**Chapter nine…really think I'm gonna cry. I love how everyone was like, OH MY GOD, IS STELLA PREGNANT! Has it ever occurred to you guys that she truly might just have food poisoning? Haha, of course not, you're reading this story, you're never going to have normal assumptions. Anyways, you all are some interesting reviewers. Every review makes me smile, or laugh, or just roll my eyes and think, "Wow." I love you guys. So much. That you guys will probably and most likely be the death of me. xD Anyways, here we are…poor Stella's a mess, and Charlie and Mo thinks she's on drugs. What a messed up world.**

* * *

><p>"I'll tell you later. Right now we're gonna eat lunch." Mo looked at Olivia as though she was crazy.<p>

"Eat lunch? Stella's practically half dead, and all you can think about is food?" Mo cried. Olivia whacked her in the shoulder.

"Look at Stella," Olivia whispered. The two looked at Stella, who was starting to stand up straighter. The color was returning to her face, and her deep breaths disappeared. Charlie, poor kid, was absolutely terrified, and Mo just exchanged looks with Olivia.

"Are you a witch from Hogwarts?" Mo asked. Olivia smacked her forehead with her palm and shook her head.

"You are honestly the stupidest person I have ever met." Olivia sighed as she walked over to Stella. Stella smiled, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You feel better?" Stella nodded, and walked with Charlie over to the gang's table. Mo was still gaping at Olivia, who promptly slapped Mo across the face. Mo shook her head.

"Yeah, not a witch. Got it." Olivia smiled and walked over to her seat beside Stella, and Mo plopped down into the seat beside Charlie. Scott and Wen exchanged glances.

"Women," Wen scoffed. Olivia raised an eyebrow, and Wen sat down beside her, grasping her hand. "I love you, honey." Olivia smirked and nodded. Stella rolled her eyes; Wen and Olivia were by far the most awkwardly hilarious couple to walk the planet.

Charlie rubbed Stella's back as she leaned into his chest. "Are you sure you're feeling better?" Stella nodded and looked up at him. She felt her stomach growl.

"Man, when was the last time I ate? Oh yeah…the rancid chicken." Stella sighed, wincing. She ran a hand over her stomach and slouched back a bit. Grabbing a menu, her mouth watered as she looked over all the pizzas. Then something hit her and she jumped back in disgust.

"I ATE CHICKEN!" Olivia looked at her as though she was crazy, and then her mouth formed an 'O'. Charlie looked at her.

"What's the-"

"I'M A VEGETARIAN!" she shrieked. Charlie ran his thumb over her hand, and she looked down at her body. "I'm disgusted with myself, I ate that poor animal! What did it do to deserve that, nothing! God!" She sat down in the chair and began to sob.

"Stella…honey, it's going to be okay. It's just one chicken." Charlie murmured as she began to sob in his chest. Mo just watched in horror. Something was definitely wrong with Stella. She was never this high strung, she never ate any meat, and she never, ever, got sick like she had previously.

Olivia just sat back in her chair. She knew exactly what was wrong with Stella. The Stella she knew would never eat a chicken even if it meant saving her life, and even though Stella had been a tad emotional in the previous weeks, that was nothing compared to what was going on now. Olivia just wanted to slam her hands on the table and yell, "STELLA, MY GOD, ARE YOU THAT BLIND?" But she wouldn't.

When the six teenagers got their pizza, everyone was sort of surprised that Stella ate seven pieces of pizza. She grabbed her eighth, and Charlie lowered her hand down, setting the piece back down onto the tray. "I think you've had enough pizza to last you a lifetime." Charlie said. Stella looked at him confusedly.

Olivia stood up slowly, stretching. "Mo, you ready to go?" Mo just nodded, and stood up. The two girls looked at Stella, who looked at the both of them with wide eyes.

"Stella, are you coming with us?" Stella stood up and smoothed out her skirt. Charlie rose up behind her, and pecked her cheek as she hugged him. Olivia looked at Mo; she had to tell Mo her plan. So she leaned over to Mo's ear and whispered her assumptions. Mo jumped back in shock.

"No."

"It's the only possible assumption! I mean come on…look at the symptoms." Mo just nodded, covering her mouth.

"Well do you think she knows?"

"It surely doesn't look like it."

Stella smiled as she bounced over to the girls. "We ready to go?" Olivia and Mo whipped around and plastered the most obvious fake smiles on their faces. They nodded, and after waving to the remaining guys, they walked out of the restaurant.

Wen looked at Charlie. "What was wrong with her?"

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. "She got a letter from some music program in New Zealand, and Mo called me over at three fifteen this morning just so I could find out. I think she's staying, but I really wish she wouldn't…"

Scott thumped his back. "It's okay man. Were you there when she sent back the response?" Charlie shook his head. "Well dude, you never know. She could have had a change of heart…I mean look at what the poor chicks been through in the past two hours! I wouldn't doubt anything with her." Scott sighed.

"True…this is Stella we're talking about." Wen murmured.

**. . . . . .**

"You're insane."

"I'm NOT being insane!"

"There is NO way that's possible!"

"Stella, you'll never know if-"

"I know that it's never going to happen! You're being ridiculous, Mo."

"Stella…look at everything that's happened to you! You can't not just think for a second that it might be possible."

"Look…I am not…that word. Besides, even if I was, wouldn't it be too soon to know? So end of discussion."

"When did you and Charlie do it?" Mo folded her arms, and stared at the exasperated Stella.

"About two weeks ago…what part of end of discussion do you not get?"

"Olivia?"

"I don't think it's too soon…look, let's just buy a test, and we'll find out. Okay?" Olivia shrugged. Stella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll take a stupid test, but I still think this is ridiculous and that you guys are losing it!"

Stella stood up from her bed, and walked over to her closet. Mo and Olivia were looking away, and she stared at her stomach for a moment. She couldn't…it was ridiculous. Mo and Olivia had confronted her that they thought she was pregnant, and Stella had felt like slapping the two of them. What was this, Let's All Mess with Stella's Head Day? So she had accidentally eaten a little bad chicken…that didn't automatically make her with child.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. But what if she was? Her life was over. OVER with a capital O. There would be no way she'd still be living in her house, and the music program would have been dunzo, like her and Charlie…Charlie. God, if she was pregnant, Charlie would have a heart attack. Not to mention probably dump her for good. And the band? Oh that would be out of the question, definitely. They'd all hate her…well, Olivia and Mo might not, but the guys would!

She shook her head. She was just scaring herself for no reason. She tossed some hoodies and sunglasses to Olivia and Mo, and they all went off in their disguises to a local drugstore.

Roaming the aisles, Stella felt her face burn as Mo and Olivia helped her scour for a test. Mo picked one up, and held it up for Stella's approval.

"Are you kidding me, I don't study tampons, much less pregnancy tests! Ask Olivia." Stella hissed. Mo rolled her eyes and showed it to Olivia. Olivia nodded and grabbed two more of the same kind.

"Gotta be accurate," she noted when the two girls looked at her crazily.

Walking up to the counter was by far the most humiliating thing Stella had done in her life. If someone found out that it was her…she was dead. Dead dead dead dead dead. Olivia handed the lady up front fifteen dollars for the tests, and the lady didn't even look up to see who she was selling them to. Thank God, Stella breathed.

Outside the drugstore, the three peered into the little brown bag. Stella gulped. Those were all for her. Mo just rubbed her back, assuring her it would all be okay.

"Alright, so now that we have the tests for Stella, whose house?" Mo asked. Stella raised her hand.

"Mine. My parents aren't gonna be back till at least ten tonight," she said. Olivia snatched the bag from Stella's hands and began to hurriedly walk to the car, urging the others to follow.

"Do you know why she's in such a rush?" Stella whispered. Mo shrugged.

"Either she's really anxious to find out if she's gonna be Aunty Olivia or she doesn't want anyone seeing us three with a little brown bag outside of the drugstore." Stella nodded as she hopped into the passenger seat.

The whole way back to her house, Stella could feel her heart beat began to pick up pace. What if the tests came back positive? _Stop telling yourself that! You're not pregnant!_ Olivia slammed on brakes in front of Stella's house, and the three girls lurched forward and bounced back into their seats. Stella unbuckled her seatbelt and clambered out of the car quickly.

Up in her bedroom, Stella sat on the bed toying with one of the tests. Mo stared at her as though she was crazy. "Stella. Just staring at the test is not going to make it come out with the answer you want to hear. You have to go in the bathroom and take it." Mo rolled her eyes. Stella glared.

"I know that much, dummy." She stood up slowly and looked at Olivia. Olivia smiled sympathetically.

"Whatever happens…we still love you." Stella nodded, and took a shaky breath. Olivia enveloped her in a hug, and Stella wanted to freeze time so she didn't have to know an answer. So she could just keep on living her life the way she wanted. Mo joined them, and Stella felt tears prick her eyes. _NO! You are not crying. _

The three pulled away, and Stella rubbed her eyes. Mo pulled out her phone. "Do you want me to invite Charlie over?" Stella nodded hastily.

"Is it okay if I wait until he gets here?" she asked. Olivia threw her arm around Stella and mouthed 'yes.' Mo dialed Charlie's number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Charlie…look, can you come over to Stella's…no she's not on her deathbed! You have some stupid ideas running around in that head of yours…no, she's um, look, just come over here okay? I shouldn't have to explain this to you over the phone, its way too awkward…yes, it's sort of a girl thing…no I'm not calling you a girl! Charlie, you're making this way too complicated, just come over here okay? You shouldn't have to…that's better, see you in five. " Stella had her head laid up against Olivia's chest, and was sniffling.

"Stella, don't cry…" Olivia murmured.

"But what if two of those three tests come back positive, Liv? My life is OVER! Over, okay? I…I just can't be pregnant…"

"You don't know if you're pregnant until you take those tests. I promise you, whatever happens, me, Liv, Wen, Scott, and hell, you know Charlie's gonna be there for you. We're all gonna be there no matter what happens. You said it yourself. We're more than a band." Mo preached.

Stella just nodded. For a moment, the three girls were silent, just staring at the three tests that were stacked on top of each other. Suddenly, a loud rapping noise came from the doors to Stella's balcony. Stella's eyes went wide.

"That'd be Charlie," Mo mumbled. Stella looked at Olivia. Olivia just looked at her, and Stella jumped up, dashing to the bathroom with the tests in hand. Olivia stood up, and calmly strode to the bathroom. She knelt down beside the bathroom door, and curled up against to one of the doorframes.

"Stella?" Olivia said against the door

"Liv?

"That's my name." Olivia smirked. Mo and Charlie thundered down the hall, and they pointed at the door.

"Is Stella in there?" Mo asked. Olivia buried her head in between her knees and nodded. Mo and Charlie both sat down against the door; Charlie against the other doorframe, and Mo directly in front of the door. Charlie lightly knocked on the door.

"Stell, honey?" he whispered quietly.

Stella's voice came through the door raggedy. "Charlie?" Charlie rolled his eyes, and Mo choked back a laugh.

"Yeah…look…whatever happens, you know I love you."

Stella, who was sitting on the tile floor, took a deep breath and just nodded, even though Charlie couldn't see her. She sighed, stood up, and opened up one of the tests. Holding the little bar in her hand, she read the box. This was pretty easy, one bar meant not pregnant, and two bars meant pregnant. Stella chanted in her head that she wouldn't look at any of the tests; she'd throw them all out the door as soon as she was done with them and when she walked out the door she'd know if she was carrying Charlie's love child or not.

"Guys?" she croaked. "When I'm…done with the tests, I'm just gonna throw them out the door, okay? I'm not gonna have seen them…"

"Okay Stella…oh wait…Stell? Mo said through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you keep the latex gloves in your house?" Stella rolled her eyes and cracked the door open a bit just to where they could see her flipping Mo off.

"What? I don't wanna touch something you've peed on."

"Mo, you are such a baby. But if you really want some, they're underneath the sink." Stella sighed. She sat down and began to take the first test. After it was done, she wrapped it in toilet paper and tossed it out the door. She did the same thing with the next two, and after she was done, she sat down against the tub. The porcelain felt good against her sweating body, and she took a deep breath shakily. It was time for the moment of truth.

Outside the door, Mo took the latex gloves and unwrapped each of the tests. Charlie stared at the doorframe as Mo and Olivia looked at each test. Finally, after they had seen the third one, Mo tapped Charlie's shoulder.

"You and Stella both can't avoid everything in life. Just look, okay?" Mo mumbled. Charlie sighed, and took a look at the three of the tests.

"Guys?" Stella whispered from the other side of the door. She sounded stressed.

"Yeah, Stella?" Olivia asked.

"I'm coming out…okay?"

"Okay."

Stella opened the door, and crawled out to where the three teenagers had set camp in the middle of the hall. She observed the three tests, and just studied them for a moment. She felt three hands lightly caress her, and she just looked at Charlie with tears in her eyes.

"We're…going to be a family…" she said, her voice breaking. She ran a hand over her stomach, and collapsed into Charlie's lap, hunched over. Mo and Olivia knelt over her, rubbing her back. Charlie could feel Stella tightly gripping his hand, and he took a shaky breath. The four teenagers stayed in one tight knit circle for the next fifteen minutes, just staying quiet. Because there were no words to be said. The six lines on all three tests said everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So all of Stella's tests said positive…wow. Words can't describe how silent I am right now…my head doesn't plan these things out, my fingers do. So whenever you read it, you're reading it along with me. And I know, this idea is so cliché. But please…this is NOT going to be a cliché story. Swear. We're finally at the moments of truth…we have 5 more chapters…you gonna cry? Yeah, I know you are. I am too. Time to break this solemn mode I'm in. I know you're all probably wondering if Stella did accept to the letter or not…you'll just have to keep reading to find out! See you for chapter ten. Be heard, be strong, and be proud. Love, Emzy (:<strong>


	10. It Takes Two to Tango

**Chapter ten…I'm gonna stall a little bit right here because as much as I want to write this chapter, I really don't want to see the end of this story, ya know? Anyways, so I had a really cool dream! It was where me and my friends got into a Miley Cyrus concert (I love Miley, she's such an inspiration. But not as big of one to me as Hayley is…) and it was such a unique concert…not to mention I got to meet her…very good dream. Back to As the Thunder Rolls. Focus, Emily. So I hope I didn't really anger anyone with Stella's being pregnant…I'm sorry if I did! I know you'll be mad at me after the next four chapters, I just know it. And also…I'm thinking of doing a new Starlie multi chapter again…would you guys mind voting for the one you like best if I posted little snippets of each idea I have at the end of chapter fourteen? I have more than one idea, and I really don't care which one I write…whichever you guys think you'd be more interested in, just tell me :D I think I'll shut up now, and let you read this chapter…it should be interesting.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stella wiped her eyes, and sniffled. Mo just looked at her. "What are you gonna do with the tests?" she asked quietly.<p>

Stella shrugged. "Burn them, probably." Mo, Olivia, and Charlie stared at her as though she had lost her mind. "Well I'm not going to keep them and frame them on my wall!" Olivia rubbed Stella's arm.

"Just because you don't want them doesn't mean you take the candle lighter and set them on fire." Stella faced her, her eyes red and puffy.

"It seems like an appropriate thing to do…I'm gonna burn them." Mo just put her head in her hands, and Olivia sighed. Stella got up and stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. She shakily pulled open a drawer, and a candy apple red candle lighter lay solemnly inside. Stella grabbed it and shouted up the stairs, "Come outside and bring the…demon tests!"

Mo slowly stood up, taking the three tests with her. "We better go supervise this…otherwise she might set her hair on fire." Olivia and Charlie exchanged looks and dashed down the stairs. Mo rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding, but whatever!"

The other three teenagers walked out to the backyard, where Stella had already started a small fire in the fire pit. She eyed the tests in Mo's hands. "Give me the tests." Mo was silent for a moment, and Stella glared at Mo. "Give me the tests." Stella repeated, more sternly. Mo quietly handed Mo the tests, and with tears in her eyes, Stella forcefully threw the tests into the flames.

Charlie, Olivia, and Mo just stood behind her, watching the flames dance as Stella knelt down on her knees and began to sob once more. Charlie stepped forward and crouched down over her, rubbing her back. Mo and Olivia stood back, frozen to the spot. Words couldn't describe what they were feeling.

**. . . . . . **

Stella sat in her room three hours later, just staring at a picture of her and Charlie that was from the Winter Ball. She traced over her picture figure and sighed. What she wouldn't give to be the girl in that picture; not a worry in the world. There had been no drama, no issues; her life had been perfect that night.

"_Stella honey, Charlie's here!" Mrs. Yamada had yelled from the base of the stairs. Stella wrung out her hands and sighed. It was do or die time._

_Charlie stood in the foyer of Stella's house and adjusted his collar. He heard a door slam from upstairs, and suddenly, he felt his throat hitch in his throat. Walking down the staircase was an angel, his angel. The angel was wearing a strapless white dress that brushed over her kneecaps barely. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a side bun, and her face was perfected with makeup. She smiled a toothy smile, showing off her pearly whites, and Charlie felt his heart began to pound like the bass drum. She twirled around the staircase and bounced down beside him. _

"_Wow, you clean up nice," she exclaimed as she looked Charlie up and down. Charlie just nodded, he was speechless. Stella waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Charlie!" Charlie zoned back in, and exhaled with a little laugh._

"_Wow…you look…wow."_

_Stella laughed. "Thanks. Mo forced me to go to all these hair and nail appointments. It was actually kind of fun," she smiled._

"_Stella Yamada enjoyed getting her hair and nails done? What alternate dimension have we entered?" Charlie said in mock horror, putting a hand over his chest. Stella rolled her eyes and hit his arm._

"_Oh, be quiet you."_

_Charlie held out his arm for Stella. "Shall we? Surely girl Stella doesn't want to be late and risk everyone not seeing her nails." Stella laughed and took his arm._

"_Shut up," she smiled._

Stella smiled faintly. That was the night she and Charlie had shared their first kiss as a couple. She laughed a bit thinking back on the memory.

_Stella smiled as she looked up at Charlie. "This has been a really fun dance," she mumbled. Charlie nodded, and kept staring at the top of Stella's head. Stella frowned. "Something wrong?"_

"_No…it's just…there's something different about you tonight." Charlie whispered._

"_Well, is it the good different, or the bad different?" Stella questioned, raising her eyebrow playfully. _

"_Good different…really good different…" Charlie trailed off. Stella could feel her heart racing and she watched as Charlie's face got closer. She could feel the heat off his face, and suddenly her lips found themselves occupied by Charlie's. The sounds of Mo and Olivia cooing and-were they taking pictures?-flooded Stella's ears, and she smiled as she began to kiss Charlie back. She wanted to flip Mo off, but she was too happy to worry about any of that._

_Charlie pulled away, and just smiled down on her._

"_That was nice," Stella breathed. _

Stella chuckled. Mo and Olivia had taken enough pictures of that one kiss to fill an entire scrapbook. That would have been a nice scrapbook, she thought to herself. Suddenly her laptop dinged, and she sighed, pulling it into her lap. It was an IM from Charlie. The laptop dinged again, notifying she had an email. She quickly opened the email and read the response. It was an extremely long email, but Stella summarized it in three basic sentences.

_Dear Miss Yamada,_

_Thank you for accepting our offer. Your plane to New Zealand is in five days time. See you then._

Stella quickly exited out of the email, and reopened the IM box.

**DelgadoC: Hey, you okay?**

**YamadaS: I guess…there's just a lot going through my head right now.**

**DelgadoC: You're not the only one.**

**YamadaS: I guess you're right about that…**

**DelgadoC: Yeah…so have you made any decisions?**

**YamadaS: About?**

**DelgadoC: Stella. Seriously? **

**YamadaS: Oh yeah…that…no, not yet. I guess I'll keep it.**

**DelgadoC: You will?**

**YamadaS: Charlie, I was raised to believe that you take actions for your mistakes number one, and that life isn't something you want to destroy. Abortion's murder…and I don't think I could handle having someone adopt my baby.**

**DelgadoC: It seems like you're opening up to the idea…**

**YamadaS: How can you tell that from one IM?**

**DelgadoC: Your baby? That's all you had to type.**

**YamadaS: Right…**

**DelgadoC: You know I'm here for you.**

**YamadaS: I'm scared.**

**DelgadoC: I'm scared too.**

**YamadaS: You're not going to be the one pushing a baby out of you in nine months. I doubt you could be any more frightened than I am. **

**DelgadoC: Right…forgot that…sorry.**

**YamadaS: It's fine.**

**DelgadoC: So when are you going to the baby doctor?**

**YamadaS: The what?**

**DelgadoC: I'm not even the one having the baby, and yet I know about these things. That's a little scary, don't you think?**

**YamadaS: It's beyond scary. But seriously…the baby doctor?**

**DelgadoC: Stell, it's not an option on whether you want to go or not. You're going to go, and that's that. I'll call Mo right now and tell her to make an appointment for you.**

**YamadaS: What am I, disabled?**

**DelgadoC: No, but I know you. You wouldn't call that place if your life depended on it.**

**YamadaS: …you know me so well.**

**DelgadoC: Exactly what I thought. I just texted Mo and told her to call the place for you. **

**YamadaS: Thanks. And I really do mean it…I don't know what I'd do if you weren't helping me out with this.**

**DelgadoC: It takes two to tango, you know.**

**YamadaS: No, I thought it took four plus a monkey to tango. I know that, Charlie…don't have to remind me.**

**DelgadoC: Mood swing?**

**YamadaS: Oh you know it.**

**DelgadoC: It's all gonna be okay…**

**YamadaS: I guess so.**

**DelgadoC: So has Mama Bear already figured out names?**

**YamadaS: I'm not Mo or Olivia. I'm about as thrilled about this child coming as you are right now.**

**DelgadoC: Don't say that, you know you're excited.**

**YamadaS: I'm a little excited…but right now, I'm worrying my pregnant butt off about how I'm gonna tell my parents and then, oh I don't know, the rest of North America.**

**DelgadoC: Like I said before, it's all gonna be okay. And you've got all of us standing behind you. You're in good hands, Stella.**

**YamadaS: You're right…thanks.**

**DelgadoC: So, back to names. How many baby books are sitting on your bed right now?**

**YamadaS: Uh, zero.**

**DelgadoC: Really?**

**YamadaS: Well yeah. I guess I'll get into the whole name picking phase once we get back from the "baby doctor."**

**DelgadoC: Speaking of which, Mo made you an appointment tomorrow at three. Do you want some company?**

**YamadaS: Definitely. Would you mind going?**

**DelgadoC: Of course not. We're all in this together.**

**YamadaS: Bad pun.**

**DelgadoC: It wasn't a pun.**

**YamadaS: Uh huh. **

**DelgadoC: While I'm texting Mo, did you want me to ask her if she wanted to come?**

**YamadaS: Yes please. And ask for Olivia too.**

**DelgadoC: Let's just bring the whole band, why not?**

**YamadaS: Hardee-har-har.**

**DelgadoC: I'm gonna get off here for a bit…you gonna be okay?**

**YamadaS: Well I can't get any better.**

**DelgadoC: That's my girl. Love you.**

**YamadaS: Love you.**

_**DelgadoC (Charlie Delgado) is now offline.**_

Stella sighed as she shut her laptop and collapsed onto a pillow. She shut her eyes for a moment, and just started thinking. "How could this happen to me…" she mumbled. Suddenly something hit her, and she crawled across her bed and grabbed a notepad, pen, and her guitar. Strumming a few chords, she started to sing.

_I open my eyes__  
><em>_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.__  
><em>_I can't remember how__  
><em>_I can't remember why__  
><em>_I'm laying here tonight__  
><em>_And I can't STAND the pain__  
><em>_And I can't make it go away__  
><em>_No I can't STAND the pain_

Stella jotted down the first verse, and the chords. She sat her pen down, and continued playing. And suddenly she was lost in the music.

_How could this happen to me__  
><em>_I've made my mistakes__  
><em>_got nowhere to run__  
><em>_The night goes on as I'm fading away__  
><em>_I'm sick of this life__  
><em>_I just wanna scream__  
><em>_How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming__  
><em>_I try to make a sound but no one hears me__  
><em>_I'm slipping off the edge__  
><em>_I'm hanging by a thread__  
><em>_I wanna start this over again__  
><em>_So I try to hold__  
><em>_On to a time when__  
><em>_Nothing mattered__  
><em>_And I can't explain what happened__  
><em>_And I can't erase the things that I've done__  
><em>_No I can't_

_How could this happen to me__  
><em>_I've made my mistakes__  
><em>_got nowhere to run__  
><em>_The night goes on as I'm fading away__  
><em>_I'm sick of this life__  
><em>_I just wanna scream__  
><em>_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes__  
><em>_got nowhere to run__  
><em>_The night goes on as I'm fading away__  
><em>_I'm sick of this life__  
><em>_I just wanna scream__  
><em>_How could this happen to me_

Stella felt tears prick her eyes. Sitting her guitar down on her bed, she began to jot down all of the lyrics and chords. Maybe music would get her through this time. And she had written a pretty amazing song in her opinion. Maybe, just maybe, this child would be her muse. Suddenly her phone vibrated.

**From: Mo (:**

**Your appointment is tomorrow at three. Be over at my house at two thirty and you can carpool with me and Liv. It's all gonna be okay. Love you lots, Stella. No homo though. xoxo Mo**

Stella sighed. It was time to stop beating around the bush and face the facts. She was having a child.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, what a boring chapter. It's the shortest one yet I think! I'm sorry that I probably bored you to death with this. And it's finally revealed that Stella is going to New Zealand. Wow. How dramatic. Well…we've only got four chapters left…and then we're done! I hope you're as excited as I am for the end…it's going to be a very bittersweet ending. Anyways, the song that Stella sings is called How Could This Happen to Me by Simple Plan. How appropriate, eh? You'd be surprised at how many songs you can find to fit a situation if you YouTube just a few lyrics of what you want the song to be about. Miracles, ha. So until next time…be heard, be strong, be proud, and bring some popcorn and a box of tissues for the next few chapters. You're gonna need em. (: Love, Emzy<strong>


	11. Hearing Nothing But My Heart Breaking

**Chapter eleven…my eyes are welling up with tears. But I'm not going to cry this chapter…maybe future chapters, but not this chapter. I'm staying strong for this chapter…but heck, next chapter, my butt is going to be crying so hard there's gonna be like five hundred typos. I really hope you guys are excited for the next…three chapters! Man, I really think I just might cry. So much has happened to me during this story! Okay, we're not reminiscing right now. How about I get on to the story? Anyone notice how I talk to myself a lot? Haha. We're going to the baby doctor today for Stella…let's see how this turns out.**

* * *

><p>Stella slouched into the passenger seat of Charlie's car. They were sitting in the parking lot of the pregnancy center, and Stella was hyperventilating she was so nervous. Charlie grasped her hand, and suddenly Stella felt a sharp pain strike her stomach. She winced, and Charlie's eyes grew nervous. She laid a hand over her stomach.<p>

"You okay?" he asked. Stella nodded.

"This kid…yeah, it's definitely yours alright." Stella sighed. Charlie smiled, and the two of them looked at the doors to the pregnancy center.

"Do you want to go on in?" Stella shook her head.

"I'm not going until Mo and Olivia get here. I need some girl support here." Charlie mouth rounded into an 'O' and she just nodded.

"So while we're here…I know you've already got names planned out in your head, even if this kid is only three weeks along," Charlie noted, and Stella blushed profusely. Charlie squeezed her hand gently. "I wanna hear the names."

Stella looked down. "Well, when we're able to figure out if this kid's a boy or a girl…if it's a boy, I want to name it Dalton…and if it's a girl, I really want to name her Skyler." Stella mumbled. Charlie smiled.

"Skyler Delgado…Dalton Delgado…I like them." Charlie leaned over and kissed her forehead, and right as Charlie was about kiss her, a horn blew. The two jumped in their seats, and looked out the window to see a grinning Mo and Olivia. Stella rolled her eyes and flipped the both of them off. Mo glared at her and hopped out of her car. She began to bang on Stella's window.

"Get out, lovebirds! You two don't need to make a twin!" Stella opened her car door forcefully, trying to hit Mo. Mo jumped back, and smiled evilly.

"Missed!" she chirped.

"You won't be saying that when I send you to the Bermuda Triangle!" Stella scowled. Charlie walked around over to her, and threw his arm around Stella.

"Alright ladies, are we ready to head in?" Stella took a deep breath, and nodded. Olivia patted Stella's shoulder, and nudged her a bit closer to the door. Stella grabbed the door, and walked in the building. She wasn't even two steps inside when she dashed behind Mo.

"I can't do this." Stella whispered. Mo pushed Stella out from behind her, and sighed.

"Come on, I've made sure that we don't hang around in this waiting room, you're going straight back to the room." Stella nodded, and kept a very close distance to Charlie as the four teenagers moved up to the front desk. The receptionist looked up.

"Can I help you?"

Mo cleared her throat. "Yes, we have an appointment…Stella Yamada?" The receptionist began to type into her computer, and she smiled.

"Yes, Miss Yamada…I'll go ahead and take you back. Are your friends…?" Stella just nodded as she began to tighten her grip on Charlie's hand. The woman smiled and walked the four back through a hallway. They stopped in front of a room, and the woman ushered them in. Mo propped herself up on the counter, and Olivia and Charlie sat down in the two chairs. Charlie patted his leg and Stella sat down on his lap.

There was an awkward silence as the four waited for the doctor to come in, and Mo was humming extremely loudly. Stella had the urge to throw her shoe at Mo, but she didn't. The door opened, and another woman walked in.

"Miss Yamada?" Stella stood up, and shook the doctor's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Stella said, propping herself up onto the bed. The woman smiled.

"So Stella, how long have you been pregnant?"

Stella blushed; she still wasn't used to the fact that she was pregnant. "About three weeks." The woman nodded, and began to jot things down. Stella eyed the woman's nametag, and it read Dr. Winters.

"And is the father this young man?" Dr. Winters asked, pointing to Charlie.

"Yes." Stella mumbled. Her face was crimson red at this point.

"Well, if you don't mind, we're just going to take some samples, and then we're going to have you go for a sonogram to see how the baby's development is going," Stella just nodded. "I'll be right back, and we'll take your blood sample first." Dr. Winters smiled and patted Stella's arm. Stella's eyes went wide as she left to go get needles.

"Blood sample?" she hissed in Mo's direction. Mo just shrugged.

"You're having a baby; they gotta make sure you're healthy." Stella eyed her with one of those 'you're-a-wackjob' look of hers, and faced Charlie.

Charlie could sense that Stella was ultimately freaking out. He knew that no matter how tough the great Stella Yamada was, she was still terrified of needles. It didn't matter if it was thirty inches long, or thirty millimeters, she hated it. Something about things piercing through her skin just gave her chills down her spine; and not the good kind either. Charlie got up and sat down beside her, and just patted her leg. "I'll hold your hand if you want me to," he whispered. Stella looked at him with a nervous look in her eye and nodded fiercely. Dr. Winters came back in, holding a small needle. Stella's eyes grew wide and she grasped Charlie's hand.

"Alright Stella, this is going to be over before you know it…just hold out your arm and count to fifteen slowly." Stella gulped and shut her eyes. Charlie put his arm around her as Dr. Winters began to take the blood sample. Stella was counting under her breath and she had a death grip on Charlie's hand that was so strong if he moved, his hand would fall off.

Finally, Dr. Winters finished taking the blood sample, and smiled at Stella. "Alright, Stella, I'm going to go turn this in and get the sonogram machine set up, if you don't mind going to take the other sample, the bathroom's right down the hall. When you're finished, just label it and set it in the little silver box next to the sink." Stella nodded, and got up to go take the next sample.

When Stella returned, Dr. Winters wasn't in the room. Mo smiled. "See Stella, this is all going to be okay! What did we tell you?"

Stella just nodded, and rubbed her stomach. Olivia smiled sympathetically.

"Still getting used to the idea?" Olivia asked. Stella just nodded.

"I mean…I'm only sixteen and I'm having a kid and I'm extremely terrified about it, but…it's a kid, you know? I love it…no matter how hard I try to not want it, I just can't!"

Mo smirked. "Looks like our little Stella's gone all maternal on us." Stella scowled.

"Be glad we're in public, otherwise you would be buried." Stella warned. Suddenly the door flew open, and Dr. Winters walked back in holding what looked like scrubs.

"Alright, Stella, we're going to do the sonogram now. You can go in the bathroom and change while I get this thing hooked up." Stella took the outfit with a fake smile on her face.

As she walked past Mo, she whispered, "I thought I'd never have to be in another one of these!"

Mo chuckled. "Looks like someone was wrong."

Stella walked into the bathroom and changed out of her clothes and into the scrub-like outfit. She took a deep breath, and wiped off her forehead. Sighing, she walked back into the room. Dr. Winters smiled, and Charlie helped Stella into the chair as Dr. Winters reclined it. Charlie stood by Stella, holding her hand, and she gave him a little smile as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. Dr. Winters grabbed some gel, and Stella pulled back her top as Dr. Winters began to put some gel on her stomach. Stella took a sharp intake. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"It's just…really cold." Stella assured him. Dr. Winters looked over to the monitor, and mumbled something to herself. She pressed some buttons, and a black screen showed up. She then grabbed a tool, and began to rub the gel over Stella's abdomen, as she began to watch the monitor. A picture of Stella's womb showed up, and Dr. Winters began to watch it as she moved the tool around.

Dr. Winters began to press more buttons on the monitor, but the same picture showed up. Mo and Olivia were watching curiously, as Stella and Charlie exchanged confused glances. Stella looked for Mo for hopefully some answers, but Mo just shrugged.

Dr. Winters took a deep breath and began to wipe off the gel from Stella's stomach. Stella eyed her curiously. "Is everything okay?" Stella asked. Dr. Winters sat the chair up and began to wipe the tool off.

"Um, how about you go get changed back into your regular clothes and we'll talk. Just set these in the white hamper." Dr. Winters said. Stella sighed. Mo and Olivia were in a heated hushed discussion, and when Stella passed them she tried to hear what they were saying, but she didn't. She hurriedly changed, and walked back out.

Stella sat down in the chair, and put her hands in her lap. Dr. Winters began to talk, and suddenly, Stella went deaf. They were kidding right? There was no way… Mo and Olivia rested their hands on Stella's shoulders, and Charlie just grasped her hand. Stella could feel tears well up in her eyes, as Dr. Winters smiled sympathetically. Everyone was talking, but Stella couldn't hear any words. Everything was just a giant blur. She suddenly felt her hands wrap over her stomach, and a tear rolled down her cheek as she jumped up. She felt her voice come out and shriek something at Dr. Winters, but she couldn't hear anything she said. Dr. Winters just pulled Stella in for a hug, and Stella could feel her sobs erupt from her gut. Dr. Winters pulled away from Stella, and squeezed her shoulder. Dr. Winters walked out, and Stella felt herself collapse into Charlie's lap. She balled up into his lap, sobbing as Mo and Olivia rubbed her back and tried soothing her. And Stella realized that she had only heard one thing that entire time-her heart break.

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you find out what's wrong with Stella…you guys are geniuses. And then you guys will probably come after me with pitchforks and flamethrowers. Fabulous! But you guys will find out what happened to Stella in the next chapter, which I will hopefully have up soon! Maybe if we're lucky, you guys won't have to wait very long for the next few chapters! So remember, be heard, be strong, be proud, and be a Starlie fan. It's the best decision you'll ever make. Ever. Love, Emzy (:<strong>


	12. A Toast to What Could Have Been

…**YOU GUYS KILL ME! I SWEAR, AT LEAST FIVE OF YOU GUESSED THE RIGHT ANSWER! You guys are good. Too good, in fact. Anyways…I know that I'm going to be crying through the writing of this chapter, and not just because there are only two more chapters, but because this chapter is very depressing…if you cry with me, then here's a virtual box of Puffs. xD**

* * *

><p><em>Stella sat down in the chair, and put her hands in her lap. Dr. Winters began to talk, and suddenly, Stella went deaf. They were kidding right? There was no way… Mo and Olivia rested their hands on Stella's shoulders, and Charlie just grasped her hand. Stella could feel tears well up in her eyes, as Dr. Winters smiled sympathetically. Everyone was talking, but Stella couldn't hear any words. Everything was just a giant blur. She suddenly felt her hands wrap over her stomach, and a tear rolled down her cheek as she jumped up. She felt her voice come out and shriek something at Dr. Winters, but she couldn't hear anything she said. Dr. Winters just pulled Stella in for a hug, and Stella could feel her sobs erupt from her gut. Dr. Winters pulled away from Stella, and squeezed her shoulder. Dr. Winters walked out, and Stella felt herself collapse into Charlie's lap. She balled up into his lap, sobbing as Mo and Olivia rubbed her back and tried soothing her. And Stella realized that she had only heard one thing that entire time-her heart break.<em>

Finally all of Stella's hearing flooded back to her, and she immediately regretted it because she heard the the whole entire truth, what she had tried to avoid.

"I'm so sorry Stella…I didn't think it was possible you could have had a miscarriage this early, but I guess it is…" Mo whispered, as Stella looked up at Mo with her hands wrapped protectively over her stomach.

"DON'T SAY THAT! MY CHILD IS NOT DEAD!" Stella shrieked. Charlie wanted to close his ears; it was breaking his heart to see Stella like this and knowing why.

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was killing her to look at Stella, and it'd be the death of her to say the next five words. "Stella…your child is gone."

Stella choked out a sob. "Skyler…gone…"

Mo wanted to make a smartass remark about Stella calling her child Skyler, but she didn't because Stella was even more of a wreck than she had been when her and Charlie had taken a short break. The amount of trauma Stella was in was ten times worse than after her movie worthy fight with Lyss. She had just discovered that Stella had had a miscarriage.

"_Well, Stella, according to the sonogram, I'm very sorry but you've had a miscarriage." Dr Winters said._

_Mo and Olivia let out short little gasps and they watched as Stella's face froze. It was still smiling, and then her smile slowly faded. Charlie grasped her hand, and anyone could tell that Stella was trying to form words, but she just couldn't. Mo and Olivia laid a hand on Stella, as she looked wildly around. She wrapped her hands over her stomach and a tear rolled down her cheek._

_Charlie, poor kid, didn't know what to say. When Mo mouthed, 'Her baby died' in his direction, his heart stopped for a minute._

_Stella jumped up, tears rolling down her face. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE? MY CHILD IS NOT GONE! YOU'RE LYING!"_

_Dr. Winters smiled sympathetically. "Stella honey, I am so sorry." And with that, she pulled Stella in for a hug. Stella was bawling at this point and it was breaking the other three teenagers' hearts to see her like this. Finally Dr. Winters left the room, and Stella awkwardly balled up into Charlie's lap and began to sob, both hands wrapped around her stomach._

It was clear that Stella wasn't moving anytime soon, so Charlie picked her up bridal style and stood up. She was still sobbing into his chest as the small group walked out of the small room, out of the pregnancy center, and into the car. After making plans to meet Mo and Olivia at Dante's, Charlie and Stella just sat in the car, hugging, both of them crying.

**. . . . . .**

Stella sniffled as she took a bite of her pizza. Wen, being the idiot he was, was trying to make Stella smile, but failed horribly. She would just look down in her lap, and Olivia and Mo would hit him in the arm. Finally, Olivia hissed at him, "Shut up! Do you not see you're making things worse for her?"

"What's wrong with her?" Wen asked loudly than he should have. Mo hit Wen's shoulder.

Stella looked up and sighed. "It's fine…I might as well tell him and Scott anyways. It's not like I have any choice."

"Stella, you do have a choice…" Mo trailed off, her eyes wide.

"Well my choice is that I'm going to tell them! If I keep this from them…it's just going to make everything harder on me!" Stella said, her voice threatening to crack.

Charlie laid a hand on Stella's shoulder reassuringly. "Are you sure you want to tell them?"

Stella took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sure. Everyone? I'm going to New Zealand." Everyone's mouth dropped, including those of Mo, Olivia, and Charlie. They had thought that she was telling Wen and Scott about the miscarriage, but apparently not. This was the first that they had heard of this.

Charlie put on a smile. "That's great, darling…when are you going?"

Stella smiled weakly. "Three days."

Mo dropped her glass of lemonade and it dropped to the floor, splashing everywhere. Olivia's mouth dropped open even more, and Wen chuckled. Charlie just stared at Stella. Stella looked around at the stunned teenagers.

"What?"

Mo was the first to speak. "Three DAYS?"

"Guys, it's a month long program over the summer. Yeah, I'm kind of leaving in three days; otherwise it wouldn't be called a summer program. It would be called a missing back to school program," Stella wiped her eyes and stood up. "I uh, I gotta go get started on packing. See you guys later." She kissed Charlie's cheek and turned to leave.

The second she was out the door, Wen looked at Mo. "That wasn't what she was supposed to tell me and Scott, was it?"

Olivia shook her head. "I didn't even think that was what she was going to tell us."

Mo lowered her head, signaling the others to lean in to hear what she had to say. "She was supposed to tell you guys that Charlie got her pregnant, and that she just found out she had a miscarriage…" Wen choked on his lemonade, and Scott's eyes went wide.

"Oh-"

"My-"

"God, we know."

Olivia could feel her eyes tear up. She was sensitive on the topic of miscarriages and childbirth. There was nothing more amazing than bringing a child into the world, she thought, but losing one before it was even able to see the world tore her heart to pieces. And seeing it happen to one of her best friends? That made her beyond depressed.

Wen sat his lemonade down. "Poor Stella…"

Mo nodded. "Poor Stella indeed."

Charlie raised his glass, and motioned for the others to raise their glasses also. "A toast, to Skyler Delgado, who never got to see this world…A toast to what could have been." The others nodded in agreement and clinked their cups together. And for once, lemonade had never been tasted so depressing.

**. . . . . .**

The second Stella got home, she sat her bag down inside on the kitchen table and walked outside to the fire pit, where she had burned her pregnancy tests. The ashes of that fire were still lying around, and Stella got down on her knees. She sifted her fingers through some of the ashes, tears pricking her eyes. These ashes were all she had left of her unborn daughter-or son, but she had the gut feeling it was a girl inside her-and that was it.

Suddenly, Stella's mom walked outside. Stella shot up and smiled weakly, trying not to cry.

"Stella, honey, is everything okay?"

Stella took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine mom."

"Why are you playing in the ashes, sweetie?"

Stella shrugged. She was not telling her mom that those ashes were all that was left of her child. "No particular reason…I was just getting some fresh air, and you know me…I just started…playing in them…"

Mrs. Yamada just stared at her daughter. "Well come inside in a few sweetheart, you need to get packing for your trip. You only have three more days in Rhode Island."

Stella nodded, and when her mom turned around to walk in the house, she wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. "I love you, Skyler." she whispered, letting the ashes slip through her fingers, just as her daughter had.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was probably the shortest chapter this story has ever seen. But I didn't want to keep you guys hanging any longer! This is what I would call a filler. Next chapter…hopefully it'll be more cheerful than this one. And the reason you see so much Skyler is because when I originally planned this story, Stella's daughter Skyler was supposed to be born. But…things changed. And you got this. Well, I'll see you guys around, whenever I update! Be heard, be strong, be proud, and pet your bottles of shampoo for me. xD Love, Emzy<strong>


	13. Worldwide

**One more chapter. Just one more chapter. And then we begin my new story. Are you gonna be upset to see this story with the little complete button beside it? I might be. This has been such a fun story to write! It's definitely one of a kind. DEFINITELY one of a kind. I doubt there will ever be another one like it either. And since next chapter is the…last…I'll be posting previews of stories I might do! In your review, just let me know which one interests you the most! I believe I'll shut up for right now and let you enjoy the story. (:**

* * *

><p>Stella was up in her room, packing, the radio blaring. She was finishing up her packing; her plane to New Zealand left that night. She was dancing around her room, packing clothes into her suitcase and carry on. Suddenly she heard a snicker from outside, and she whirled around to see a grinning Charlie Delgado. Scowling, she flung the door open.<p>

"I can have you arrested, Delgado," Stella growled. Charlie just chuckled as he walked in her room.

"Nice dance moves, Stella dear. You sure you're not taking a dance class behind my back?" Charlie joked, and Stella whacked him with the shirt that was in her hand. Charlie held up his hands as though he was saying he was innocent. "Sorry copper."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Be glad I'm not a cop and that I don't keep a gun and taser on me." Charlie smiled.

"So what are you doing? Packing or preparing for the big dance recital?" Stella shot him daggers, and he walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. "Come on…have a heart honey."

Stella looked up at him as soon as she had laid the shirt neatly in her suitcase. "You know I hate pet names."

"Which is all the reason I need to give you some pet names," Charlie kissed the side of her neck and she rolled her eyes as she laid her hands over his. "So, which names should we start with? I have a whole dictionary."

Stella smiled. "I'd prefer it if you just called me Stell."

Charlie put his finger up to his chin as though he was thinking. "Alright, so you want me to call you Sugar Bear Cupcake Sweetheart?"

Stella blushed. "My god, no."

Charlie smirked. "You're blushing…you know you want me to call you that."

Stella folded a pair of shorts and laid them neatly in her suitcase, and then spun around to look Charlie square in the eye. "I would rather be trampled by elephants, steam rolled over, and then eaten by a lion than being called…Sugar Honey Iced Tea or whatever it was you said…"

Charlie snorted. "Do you even know what Sugar Honey Iced Tea stands for or are you just that ignorant?"

Stella thought about it for a moment, and then her face twisted as she blushed. "Never mind…I figured out what it stands for…"

Charlie just laughed and nodded. "I think you'd rather be called Sugar Bear Cupcake Sweetheart, huh?"

Stella rolled her eyes playfully. "As stated before…I would rather be called Stell."

The radio stopped with the commercials, and a slow guitar beat came on. Charlie took the tank top that Stella had in her hands and set it down on the bed. "Would you like to show your wonderful boyfriend all those dance moves you learned in your secret dance class?"

Stella giggled. "I told you, I am not taking dance classes!" Charlie held out his hand.

"One dance? Please?" Stella rolled her eyes and took his hand as the song began.

_I run from hate__  
><em>_I run from prejudice__  
><em>_I run from pessimists__  
><em>_But I run too late__  
><em>_I run my life__  
><em>_Or is it running me__  
><em>_Run from my past__  
><em>_I run too fast__  
><em>_Or too slow it seems__  
><em>_When lies become the truth__  
><em>_That's when I run to you_

Stella and Charlie were sloppily waltzing around Stella's room, and Charlie would twirl her around to occasionally hear her giggle. He loved listening to her giggle; it was music to his ears.

_This world keeps spinning faster__  
><em>_Into a new disaster so I run to you__  
><em>_I run to you baby__  
><em>_And when it all starts coming undone__  
><em>_Baby you're the only one I run to__  
><em>_I run to you_

_We run on fumes__  
><em>_Your life and mine__  
><em>_Like the sands of time__  
><em>_Slippin' right on through__  
><em>_And our love's the only truth__  
><em>_That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster__  
><em>_Into a new disaster so I run to you__  
><em>_I run to you baby__  
><em>_And when it all starts coming undone__  
><em>_Baby you're the only one I run to__  
><em>_I run to you_

Stella and Charlie were standing closely together, their foreheads pressed together as the hand that was around his waist pulled her closer to him. Their hands were tightly intertwined, and the hand that laid on Charlie's shoulder wrapped itself around Charlie's neck.

_This world keeps spinning faster__  
><em>_Into a new disaster so I run to you__  
><em>_I run to you baby__  
><em>_And when it all starts coming undone__  
><em>_Baby you're the only one I run to__  
><em>_I run to you_

Charlie leaned in and kissed her. For a moment the room was silent, and then to both of their surprise, a rap song blared out of the speakers. The two jumped a bit and just laughed. Stella picked up the tank top and threw it in her suitcase. Charlie sat down on the edge of her bed and handed her a Lemonade Mouth t-shirt.

"So Miss Yamada, would you mind accompanying me on a date tonight before you set out on your plane ride tonight?" Charlie asked. Stella blushed.

"I do declare Charles, I'd be honored." Stella said in a Southern accent. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"My my miss Yamada, you and your accents are a delight." Charlie mimicked her accent, and grabbed her waist as she walked by him. Pulling her down onto his lap, he smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Wear something pretty tonight; I'll pick you up at eight."

Stella smiled. "Then it's a date."

She readjusted herself to where she was sitting on Charlie's lap, her legs straddling him and hooking around his waist. Charlie brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "I love you Yamada."

"So I've been told," she said cheekily, kissing him.

**. . . . . .**

"STELLA, GET DOWN HERE, CHARLIE WILL BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES!" Mrs. Yamada yelled as she rummaged through Stella's suitcase and carry on to make sure her daughter had everything she needed. Opening Stella's carry on curiously, she saw a notebook lying on top. She quickly opened it to the middle and read through what looked like a poem.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
><em>_But though you're still with me__  
><em>_I've been alone all along_

Suddenly she heard the door to Stella's room open and she quickly shut the notebook and zipped the carry on as fast and silently as she could. Stella walked down the stairs, shoving an earring in her ears as she walked into the living room.

"And you guys are meeting Charlie and me at the airport after our date, right?" she said, grabbing a bottle of perfume that she had brought down with her and spraying it on her wrists and neck.

"Yes dear, we'll bring your luggage. Now are you positive that you've gotten everything?" Stella nodded as she fixed her hair. "Darling you look fine, relax." Mrs. Yamada smiled. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Stella faced her mom as she grabbed her purse. "Well go get the door!"

Charlie stood outside Stella's door, adjusting his jacket. Tonight was his last night with Stella before she headed off to New Zealand. _Let's see, white t-shirt, Stella's favorite jacket, washed denim jeans, my purple and black Nikes are on and rocking, its go time. _Suddenly the door opened and Charlie could feel his mouth drop.

Stella was wearing a little black dress that gently flared in an airy weave with a tie at the neck and smocking at the back. On her feet was a pair of blue suede peep toe platform sandals with polka dot satin bow at the toes, which explained why she seemed a bit taller. Her face had been made up with a bit of bare makeup. Her hair was curled, and she had her bangs pulled back in her favorite bump-it style. In her ear was her infamous peacock feather. She blushed as Charlie held out his hand.

"You look…beautiful."

Stella smiled as she took his arm and the two walked to his car. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Charlie opened her door for her and watched as she climbed in before he shut her door and went around to his side. As he climbed in, he shot a glance at her. "I can't tell you that, Miss Yamada." Stella raised an eyebrow up at him as he started the car. "It's a surprise."

"We're not going to the beach again are we? Because last time we were there, Olivia almost got murdered and I went to hunt down an assassin in an abandoned warehouse that I later set on fire."

Charlie rolled his eyes as he slowly set off down the road. "Have no fear; we're not reliving that nightmare. But just close your eyes and relax. We'll be there in a few." Stella listened to her boyfriend and closed her eyes. He started humming and she smiled. She loved Charlie. After a few minutes, the car stopped.

"Keep your eyes closed, I don't want to have to ruin your hair by putting the blindfold on you." Charlie said as he got out and opened Stella's door. He guided her with a hand over her eyes, the feeling of her fluttering eyelashes on his hand tickled.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked. Charlie guided her a few more steps and then the two stopped.

"Okay…you can open them now." Charlie said, pulling his hand away from her face. She took a little gasp and turned to face him.

"You."

"Me."

"Charlie!" she squealed as she flung her arms around him. They were in the park that you always passed before you ever got to Dante's, and underneath the giant oak tree laid a checkered picnic blanket. A candle was lit in the middle of the blanket, and pillows were scattered about. A guitar rested on the side of the tree, and Stella could feel her eyes well up with tears.

Charlie grabbed her hand. "Do you want to stand around all night or do you want to eat?"

"Eat? There's food in there?"

"Well of course. I'm not that horrid of a boyfriend, you know."

Stella elbowed him in the ribs and walked over to the picnic blanket, sitting down, her hand still being held by Charlie's.

The night consisted of the two eating strawberries, five cheese ziti, garlic bread, and of course, lemonade. Stella was lounged up against a pillow that was right by Charlie's arm, and the two talked about everything under the sun-or in that case, the stars. It was beyond comforting to Stella, she felt so relaxed and at ease. Charlie couldn't wipe the smile off his face; the last night with his girlfriend before she left to New Zealand was going perfectly.

Stella pointed at the guitar. "What's that for?"

Charlie smiled. "That's for later on this evening, my dear."

Stella elbowed him. "You shouldn't have told me that, now I'm going to be eaten away by anticipation."

Charlie just rolled his eyes playfully. Same old Stella. "You can play it if you want; I'm not going to care. I love to hear you play, you know."

"Kissing up, huh? But you know I'm gonna have a go on that puppy one way or another." Stella smirked as she reached over and grabbed the guitar. She began to strum as Charlie listened intently. She played for about five minutes, before Charlie stood her up, encouraging her to leave the guitar on the blanket.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Stella giggled.

"There's no music."

"That doesn't mean we can't dance." And for the next two or so minutes, the two were pressed tightly together, swaying ever so slightly. Charlie kissed her cheek as he finished slowly twirling her around and pulling her back under his arm.

Stella looked down at Charlie's watch and sighed. Charlie looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Can we stop time?"

"If I knew how, time would never move again."

**. . . . . . **

Stella and Charlie walked through the airport with Stella's luggage and guitar case that her mother had dropped off. Charlie had agreed to walk her through the terminal up to the gate to her flight. Stella turned and faced Charlie with a sad smile. She had changed out of her dress and heels and into a over the shoulder yellow three quarter inch shirt with the words 'Lemonade Mouth' printed in the center in black and a pair of gray sweatpants with a pair of Uggs on her feet. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, and she had wiped all the makeup off her face. Charlie had draped his jacket around her since she had been freezing cold earlier. He sat her guitar case down and pulled out the guitar as Stella watched in confusion. She didn't know that Charlie could play guitar...

He began to strum as Stella put her hands over her mouth in shock. He was going to sing to her?

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything__  
><em>_How was your day?__  
><em>_'Cause I been missing__  
><em>_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?__  
><em>_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep__  
><em>_You calm me down__  
><em>_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I, I, I, I never, never__  
><em>_Never as far away as it may seem no__  
><em>_Soon we'll be together__  
><em>_We'll pick up right where we left off_

Stella could feel tears well up in her eyes as people began to circle the two. Charlie just smiled at her as he continued singing.

_Paris, London, Tokyo__  
><em>_It's just one thing that I gotta do__  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone__  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye__  
><em>_Baby, won't be long__  
><em>_You're the one that I'm waiting on__  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
><em>_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
><em>_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls__  
><em>_That know my name__  
><em>_But don't you worry, no__  
><em>_'Cause you have my heart_

That verse hit home for Stella and the first tear rolled down her cheek. People were crowded around the two of them and they were either recording the scene in front of them or just watching happily.

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city__  
><em>_Just get up and go__  
><em>_The show must go on__  
><em>_So I need you to be strong_

_I, I, I, I never, never__  
><em>_Never as far away as it may seem no__  
><em>_Soon we'll be together__  
><em>_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo__  
><em>_It's just one thing that I gotta do__  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone__  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye__  
><em>_Baby, won't be long__  
><em>_You're the one that I'm waiting on__  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
><em>_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
><em>_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me__  
><em>_You're still the one and only girl on my mind__  
><em>_No, there ain't no one better__  
><em>_(Worldwide)__  
><em>_So always remember__  
><em>_(Worldwide)__  
><em>_Always remember, girl, you're mine_

Stella was now freely sobbing as Charlie continued to sing to her, and he stopped strumming long enough to hand her a bouquet of yellow and white roses. Stella began to cry harder, smiling through her tears.

_Paris, London, Tokyo__  
><em>_It's just one thing that I gotta do__  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone__  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye__  
><em>_Baby, won't be long__  
><em>_You're the one that I'm waiting on__  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
><em>_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
><em>_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide__  
><em>_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls__  
><em>_That know my name__  
><em>_But don't you worry__  
><em>_'Cause you have my heart_

Charlie finished strumming and laid the guitar back in its case as the crowd applauded. He stood up and Stella flung her arms around him. The two were interlocked in a very tight hug for a moment, and as they pulled apart, Stella wiped her eyes.

"Why do you have to make me so emotional, Delgado?" Stella smiled.

"Because I bring out the inner girl in you?" Charlie asked cheekily. Stella rolled her eyes playfully and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Flight to St. Louis is now boarding." An announcer came over the intercom and announced Stella's departure. Stella looked down and prepared to pick up her guitar case and carry on.

"Call me before you board the plane to Hawaii, okay?" Charlie asked, wiping a tear that had escaped out of her eye. Stella nodded. "I love you so much, Stella," he whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss. She let her guitar case down easily as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck.

The two stayed lip locked for a moment, and then Stella softly pulled away. "I love you too, Charlie." She bent down to pick up her luggage and turned away and headed towards the gate. She reached the entry and turned around, as though she was having second thoughts. She took a deep breath, and waved at Charlie. Then she turned, and headed off through the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. Is Charlie sweet or what? And I know this chapter probably looks a bit familiar (the plot and stuff) but the events that inspired were both from either As the Thunder Rolls or Baby Please Don't Go (my first Starlie oneshot). So yeah. The songs I used were I Run to You by Lady Antebellum, Worldwide by Big Time Rush, and the small snippet of My Immortal by Evanesence. In fact, as soon as I heard Worldwide I knew I was using it in this fanfic. We have one more chapter to go…and how that turns out? You'll just have to stick around to find out! Remember, be heard, be strong, be proud, and try not to cry as much as I did when I wrote this chapter. Love, Emzy<strong>


	14. Epilogue: Eight Days

**PLEASE READ.  
>So after six chapters of my threatening to cry…I really do think I'm gonna cry! This is the last time I'll ever update this story! I know you just adore reading my snarky little editor note things…anyways, at the bottom of the *gulp* last chapter there's gonna be some bold print advertising my new story, which I am EXTREMELY thrilled to start writing! So you should read the bold print under the chapter if you love me. And if you really love me, you'd read and review the new story when it comes out! I wanna thank all of my faithful reviewers who stuck by me through every twisted chapter of this story. You guys are the absolute best! And I wanna dedicate this chapter…heck this entire story to you! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The music producers smiled in Stella's direction as she gave one of them a thumbs up. Stella was in a recording booth, and she smiled as the men began to start the track. She had helped write a few songs for the music program and was surprisingly offered the chance to record a few songs for an upcoming movie. One of the men began to adjust the soundboard and then music began blaring through the headphones. Stella took a deep breath and began to sing into the microphone.<p>

_Every day is like a blank canvas__  
><em>_You know you can paint it anyway you want it__  
><em>_You can draw a black cloud__  
><em>_You can make the sun shine__  
><em>_Coloring a rainbow__  
><em>_or use black and white_

_Open up your eyes and your imagination_

_Come on let's write a song__  
><em>_A little poetry__  
><em>_Take a photograph__  
><em>_Let's make some memories__  
><em>_You can make it anything__  
><em>_That you want it to be__  
><em>_If you follow your heart__  
><em>_Life is a work of art_

_Oh every night is like looking at a dark screen__  
><em>_You're never too young or too old to dream__  
><em>_You can make a fantasy into a reality__  
><em>_'Cause you're creating your own masterpiece_

_Close your eyes and dream it__  
><em>_Seeing is believing_

_Come on let's write a song__  
><em>_A little poetry__  
><em>_Take a photograph__  
><em>_Let's make some memories__  
><em>_You can make it anything__  
><em>_That you want it to be__  
><em>_If you follow your heart__  
><em>_Life is a work of art_

_Come on let's write a song__  
><em>_A little poetry__  
><em>_Take a photograph__  
><em>_Let's make some memories__  
><em>_You can make it anything__  
><em>_That you want it to be__  
><em>_If you follow your heart__  
><em>_Life is a work of art_

_Turn a simple thought into a philosophy__  
><em>_Turn a star into a galaxy__  
><em>_Make a little noise into a symphony__  
><em>_You're creating a masterpiece_

_Come on let's write a song__  
><em>_A little poetry__  
><em>_Take a photograph__  
><em>_Let's make some memories__  
><em>_You can make it anything__  
><em>_That you want it to be__  
><em>_If you follow your heart__  
><em>_Life is a work of art_

_Come on let's write a song__  
><em>_A little poetry__  
><em>_Take a photograph__  
><em>_Let's make some memories__  
><em>_You can make it anything__  
><em>_That you want it to be__  
><em>_If you follow your heart__  
><em>_Life is a work of art_

_Come on let's write a song__  
><em>_A little poetry__  
><em>_Take a photograph__  
><em>_Let's make some memories__  
><em>_You can make it anything__  
><em>_That you want it to be__  
><em>_If you follow your heart__  
><em>_Life is a work of art__  
><em>_Life is a work of art__  
><em>_Life is a work of art_

Stella took a deep breath and smiled as the track finished. One of the music producers leaned into his microphone. "Amazing work, Stella."

She smiled. "Thanks, Joey!"

"If you want, you can head back to the hotel for awhile, we'll just call you if we need you." Stella nodded and slipped off her headphones, laying them on the music stand. She waved and grabbed her bag as she walked out through the back door.

She walked out to her car and happily sighed as she collapsed in the front seat. The previous night she had had an amazing video chat with Charlie and the other band members. They had been extremely stoked to hear about all the fabulous opportunities Stella was raking in, as well as hearing about some of the international recognition Stella was giving Lemonade Mouth.

The only hard part was seeing Charlie. She missed him more than ever, and it was extremely hard to kiss or hug or elbow him in the ribs over Skype. She only had about eight more days in New Zealand and then she would be back in her Charlie's warm embrace.

Driving down the roads of New Zealand, Stella hummed the song that Charlie had sung to her before she had boarded her plane. She finally reached the hotel she was staying at, and locked her car doors as she clambered out. Happily greeting her doorman, she skipped into the hotel and into the elevator. She pressed the fifth floor button and tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, the doors opened, and she sprinted off down the outdoor corridor to her room.

Anxiously fumbling with the door card, she flung the door open to her amazing suite. She laid her bag down on the kitchen table and flung open the refrigerator. Pulling out a glass of lemonade, she walked into her bedroom and turned on the flat screen television. An episode of Law and Order was on and she sighed happily as her phone rang.

"Mm, hello?"

"Guess who?" a voice on the other end said happily.

Stella rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh Orlando, how I've been missing you, did you ever find out if you could come over tonight?"

"Really, Stella, Orlando?"

"Well hey, a girl can dream."

"I thought I was your dream…"

"You make everything so complicated, Delgado." Stella laughed into the phone as none other than Charlie Delgado began laughing along with her.

"So eight more days, huh?"

Stella sighed happily. "Eight more days and then I'll be home."

"And back where you belong." Charlie said, the smirk that he must have had on his face began obviously coming through the phone.

"Oh chill out."

"So how did the recording session go?"

Stella leaned back into the feather pillows on her bed, taking a sip of lemonade. "Amazing, like always. Eric and Joey are thinking about having me do a music video while I'm still down here."

"Stella, that's amazing!"

Stella smiled. "I know, but it would be even more amazing if you and the others were here to see me!"

"I bet so, dear."

"What do you mean, you're not sounding so…what's the word…Delgado-ish?"

Charlie sighed. "Stella, does your room have a balcony?"

"Um…yeah, how'd you know?"

"No particular reason…would you maybe go out there for a minute? Say hi to the view for me?"

"Charlie are you losing it?"

"Please, for me?"

Stella sat her lemonade down on the night table and rolled off the bed. "Fine fine fine. I'm going out there." She walked over to the glass doors of the balcony and opened them, the wind hitting her in the face. She looked out over the balcony for a moment.

"I'm looking, now what?" she asked.

Suddenly there came a faint thud from inside her hotel room. She figured that it was from down the hall though, and didn't bother to worry about it.

"Now I want you to go inside because I don't want you to get sick."

Stella rolled her eyes with a smile. She focused on her feet as she walked back into her room, and as she turned to close the door, she heard the dial tone.

"Charlie? Charlie? Ugh, damn the connection down here." Stella scowled as she slammed her phone shut.

"Now now, no need to damn anything," an extremely familiar voice said from behind her as Stella whirled around. There stood a grinning Charlie Delgado. Stella's mouth dropped wide open as she jumped over her bed and flung herself into Charlie's arms. He spun her around and she giggled a little bit as he set her down.

"Charlie, why are you in New Zealand?" she said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Eight days is too long for me. So I got a plane ticket and I plan on staying with you and flying back home with you."

Stella's eyes went wide. "You're joking."

"Hate to say I'm not. You look like a kid on Christmas morning right about now."

"I feel like it too!" Stella squealed as she flung her arms around Charlie once more. Charlie looked over her shoulder at the giant bed.

"Is that the bed that I'll be sharing with the beautiful Stella Yamada for the next seven nights?"

"It sure is."

Charlie sighed as he sat down with Stella on the edge of the bed. "I have missed you like crazy, Yamada."

"And I've missed you like I've missed the Mel's lemonade machine. So in other words… a lot." Stella laughed slightly.

Charlie smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met for the first time since their airport departure, and Stella could feel tears in her eyes as she happily kissed Charlie back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands snuck around her waist and the couple slowly lounged back onto the bed, pulling apart. Charlie smiled at his girlfriend.

"Have you worn the pink and white dress that Mo shoved in your bag yet?"

"I still can't get over that she packed that dress! I thought that the set up date with Ray would have been the first and last time I saw that dress."

"Well you got that wrong, you wore it the night we went on our 'first date'."

"I know, and I ended up setting a building on fire later on."

The two laughed and then began reminiscing about all of their past memories and all of the future plans-Stella's upcoming music video, going back home and seeing a-believe it or not-now sexually active Olivia, the little Indian firecracker named Mo, the complete klutz and brainless rapping genius Wen, and the soft spoken yet sarcastic Scott, and for a few moments, they actually paid attention to the Law and Order case.

And afterwards, they laughed.

"You know there's a pool outside?" Stella said playfully, biting her lip.

Charlie smiled. "Then why are we up here instead of being out there?"

Stella laughed, and got up. The two of them changed into their swimsuits, and before they walked down to the pool, Charlie slid something around her neck- the diamond heart necklace he had given her the day that he told her he loved her. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. She was extremely happy with her life at the moment, especially because her reuniting with Charlie came eight days early. She was happy that she had eight days to spend doing the things she loved-making music and spending time with the love of her life. And Stella didn't really care if she was at the secluded pool with Charlie or back home at Dante's eating pizza and joking about anything and everything with her bandmates, because everything in her life was perfect. Even if a little disaster came along the way; she knew that as soon as the thunder rolls, you always end up with a rainbow.

* * *

><p><strong>And cue the AWWWWWWWWWW. What a sweet way to end the story, huh? I love you guys so much, and now you guys finally get to see a sneak peek of my new and upcoming story that should be out soon! It's going to be Starlie (duh.) Wenlivia (another given.) and Scohini (again, could I get any more obvious?) and they're all setting out for the adventure of their lives. What that adventure is? I'm not telling you! You have to read the story to find out ;) And this would be my last time signing off for this story…so here we go! I've so enjoyed writing this story for you guys, it's been so fun! I really hope you enjoyed reading it! Remember…be heard, be strong, be proud, and Starlie's the only couple that gives out signed Lemonade Mouth posters and Ferrari's with every shipping commitment. Love, Emzy <strong>


End file.
